Action Figures
by JTrain027
Summary: Set in the Summer of 2010, an aspiring filmmaker and toy collector named Sean Matthews has a large collection of toys and play sets that he uses to make stop-motion films. One day, Sean wakes up to find all of his toys have come to life while he has shrunk to their size. This is NOT your average toy story.
1. Warning!

**Warning!**

The following story is not a play, but rather a joke on various plays and movie scripts—as well as numerous other things. It contains language, comic violence, exotic mayhem, mild suggestive themes, and some very crude humor. If any of this stuff bothers you, then it's obvious you are a gentle reader, and therefore, this story is not for you. Just know that it's meant for entertainment purposes only, not to offend or insult anybody. That being said, if you are the type of person who enjoys fan fiction and crossovers, and would like to witness your favorite characters together in action, then you have stumbled upon the greatest (if bizarre) story ever created!


	2. Enter Sean Matthews

_Act I_

**Enter Sean Matthews**

Ever since he was sixteen, Sean Matthews has had a hobby for collecting many toys and play sets. After graduating high school, he became interested in stop-motion animation from watching certain movies, shorts, and TV shows such as _The Nightmare before Christmas, More, _and _Robot Chicken_. So he spent the past four years in college learning how to create stop-motion films (as well as a few short live-action films). He struggled a little during his first year, but did better as the rest of his college years went by.

Sean is now currently 22 and out of college. He lives in a West Virginia suburban town with his mom, Margret, and his younger sister, Stacey. His dad, Alan, is on a year-long business trip and won't be back until spring next year. (However, the man _does_ send video messages to his family so they won't miss him too much.) Sean also has a next door neighbor of fifteen years named Jodi Parker, who looks around _his_ age, but is actually nine years older (31). The two are good friends and have a somewhat brother/sister relationship. Sean also has a best friend named Damien Schmidt, who is eighteen and just graduated high school. He lives across the street from Sean and Jodi.

It is the summer of 2010, and now that Sean was out of college, he had to find a job. He still likes doing stop-motion films, and has practiced making a couple of videos using some of the toys in his big collection. Luckily, there's a studio in town just a mile away from his house that seems like the perfect place for him to work. One day, Sean decided to visit this studio. Before he could leave the neighborhood, Jodi came outside to talk to him.

Jodi: "Where are you off to, Sean?"

Sean: "I'm going to visit that special studio."

Jodi: "Which studio?"

Sean: "You know—the special one that's not too far from here. It's been in this town for the past ten years or so."

Jodi: "Oh." (Slight pause) "What's the name of that studio again?"

Sean: "It's got a big name that's hard to remember. So I just call it the 'Special Studio'."

Jodi: "Why is the studio special?"

Sean: (slightly annoyed) "Jeez, Jodi! Don't you know _anything?_"

Jodi: "Hey, thanks to my parents, I'm usually stuck in my house everyday! I hardly ever know what goes on in this town anymore."

Sean: "Why can't you just hang out with your friends?"

Jodi: "Because all my 'friends' are out of the state!"

Sean: "Then maybe you should find some _new_ friends before the summer ends."

Jodi: "I don't know…"

Sean: "Come on, Jodi, it shouldn't be _that_ hard for someone like you to make new friends."

Jodi: (sighs) "Okay; I'll try."

Sean: "That's the spirit. Now, I've got to get going. I'll see you later, Jodi."

Jodi: "Good luck, Sean." (Goes back in her house)

After Jodi went back in her house, Sean hailed a taxi cab, hopped in, and told the driver where to go. They arrived at the "Special Studio" a few minutes later. Upon seeing the building, Sean realized it was bigger than he imagined. In fact, it seemed almost _too_ big for a small town like this. Anyway, Sean exited the taxi cab and entered the "Special Studio". Once inside, he saw many employees, crew members, and other things. Sean was already beginning to feel nervous. Just then, a young man who looked about Sean's age walked up to him the moment he saw him.

Todd: (to Sean) "Are you a new guy?"

Sean: (looks around for a second, and then points to himself) "Are you talking to _me?_"

Todd: "Yes. Are you new?"

Sean: "Well, this _is_ my first time being here."

Todd: "I see. Nice to meet you!" (Shakes Sean's hand) "My name is Todd Willis and I am a writer of this studio."

Sean: "Hello, Todd. My name is Sean Matthews and I am a stop-motion film maker."

Todd: "You're into stop-motion, huh? Well, I think we could use someone like you."

Sean: "I like the sound of that." (Slight pause) "So, can I get a job here?"

Todd: "Sorry, that's not up to me. You need to talk to the studio's boss and CEO, Mr. Goldstein. I'll bring you to his office. Here, let me give you my phone number if you ever need help. It's 555-555-5555."

Sean: "Thanks…I guess."

Todd gave Sean a small tour of the studio while guiding him to Mr. Goldstein's office. Once there, he brought him inside. The office was big and mostly empty, and the lighting was a little dim. There was also a desk with a name plate, which read "RICHARD GOLDSTEIN", and a spinning chair turned backwards. When Todd said, "Mr. Goldstein, you have a visitor," the chair slowly turned forward, showing a grumpy-looking man with grey hair who had his arms crossed and was wearing a blue suit.

Todd: (to Sean) "Good luck, my friend." (Leaves the office)

Sean: (to Goldstein, after short silence) "So…you must be the boss of this studio."

Goldstein: (in a rough tone) "And what if I _am?_"

Sean: "Well…I'm looking for a job, and that guy who just left said I should talk to _you_ if I want one here."

Goldstein: "What are your interests?"

Sean: "Well, I enjoy stop-motion, so I thought maybe—"

Goldstein: (shouts) "Stop-motion?! All right, that's it! Get the hell out of my office!"

Sean: "But—"

Goldstein: "NOW!"

Sean: (dejected) "Okay…" (Gets ready to leave)

Goldstein: (in a softer tone) "Wait! Hold on." (Gets out of his chair; sighs) "I'm sorry, son. It's just that I've been the boss of this place ever since it first opened ten years ago. Today, I'm in my 50s, and nothing really surprises me anymore."

Sean: "I can sort of understand that, sir."

Goldstein: "What's your name, son?"

Sean: "It's Sean Matthews, sir."

Goldstein: "Sean, huh? I once knew a guy with that name." (Walks up to Sean) "So, you said you like stop-motion, right?"

Sean: "That's right, sir. I spent the past four years in college learning how to do that stuff."

Goldstein: "Four years, huh? Are you any good?"

Sean: "Well, my work isn't exactly perfect, but I believe that it's good enough to help me get hired at a place like this. After I finished college, I practiced making a couple of stop-motion videos using some of the toys in my collection."

Goldstein: "You have a toy collection?"

Sean: "Yeah, I've been collecting many toys and play sets since I was sixteen. I have over 200 toys."

Goldstein: (surprised) "200?! Damn. How old are you _now?_"

Sean: "Today, I'm 22, sir."

Goldstein: "So you've been collecting toys and play sets for the past six years, huh? Hmm…" (Walks back to his desk) "I could use some short videos to help with the studio's budget issues. I'll tell you what, Sean. If you can make ten stop-motion videos, using the toys in your collection, and send them here before the end of next month, I'll let you have a job here."

Sean: (excited) "Really?!"

Goldstein: "Yes."

Sean: "Alright! What kind of videos would you like?"

Goldstein: "I don't really care what they're about, as long as most of my employees enjoy them. At the age I'm in now, their opinions matter more to me than my own." (Sighs) "That being said, your time starts _now;_ so get to work right away!"

Sean: (salutes) "I won't disappoint you, sir!" (Runs out of the office)

After exiting Mr. Goldstein's office, Sean found Todd standing next to the door, leaning up against the wall. Apparently, Todd was listening to the conversation in the office.

Sean: "How long were you standing there?"

Todd: "Oh, I never left this area."

Sean: "Were you listening to what was going on in there?"

Todd: "Yeah, pretty much." (Scratches the back of his head) "So, you have over 200 toys, huh?"

Sean: "Yep; I've been collecting that stuff for the past six years."

Todd: "So I heard. Is there any particular reason why a guy your age collects toys?"

Sean: "Not really. It's just a hobby of mine."

Todd: "I see. Do you live by yourself?"

Sean: "No. Right now, I live with my mom and my little sister. My dad is currently on a year-long business trip. He won't be back until spring next year."

Todd: "Okay. I heard you say that you already made a couple of stop-motion videos using some of the toys in your collection. Why don't you send those videos here when you get back home? That way, you'll have a head start on Mr. Goldstein's challenge to make ten stop-motion videos before the end of August."

Sean: "Sure. Who do I send the videos to?"

Todd: "Just send them to _me,_ and I'll show them to Mr. Goldstein." (Takes out a note and gives it to Sean) "Here's my e-mail address for work."

Sean: "Thanks, but I thought you were a _writer_ of this studio."

Todd: "I am, but I'm also Mr. Goldstein's part-time assistant."

Sean: "Oh, cool. Well, I must be going now. It was nice meeting you, Todd!" (Shakes Todd's hand and leaves)

Todd: "Good luck, pal!"

When Sean returned home, he had a quick snack, and then used his computer to send his practiced videos to Todd. At dinner that night, Sean told Margret and Stacey about his visit to the "Special Studio", and they were both pretty thrilled for him. A couple of days later, Sean began to work on a new stop-motion video. He has his own playroom, which is big enough to hold his toy collection and play sets, and a computer in his bedroom, where he edits the videos. He also recently bought a special video camera and a couple of other items using the money he received from college.

Five weeks went by, and Sean has already made and sent seven stop-motion videos. Each video only took a few days to make, and he had no interruptions or distractions. Sean had written a few scripts and added voices for most of his videos. He and Damien did the male voices, while Stacey and Jodi did the female voices.

During the five weeks, Sean received a few packages containing action figures to add to his collection. Each package was delivered by Lance Reed—a cynical, but dim-witted mailman whom Sean and most of the neighborhood's residents find really irritating because of his blunt and unnecessary ranting. One could wonder how Lance even became a mailman…

Moving on to right now, Margret and Stacey are out of the house for the next few days to visit a relative, and Sean had to make just one more video before the end of the week. However, the problem was that Sean is currently out of ideas. During one night, he desperately tried to come with something, but had no luck. When it became 12:30am, Sean felt tired and decided to pause and get some shut eye. The last thing he said before falling asleep was, "I wish my toys were alive, so I could ask them what _they_ think."

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and Gentleman, I present the first part of a big crossover fan fiction story I've been working on for most of 2010s. It's something I hope will be adapted into a movie in the future since one of mine goals in life is to be a screenwriter. I actually began uploading the story on DA last year, and it's gotten...MINOR attention so far to say the least. ^^; But since I'm slightly more active on THIS site now, why not share it here too? :p**

**Anyway, this part gives a little introduction of the story's protagonist (and my OC) Sean Matthews, as well as a few side characters, and explains what he's doing before his "big" adventure starts. As you might guess, the last quote pretty much foreshadows what will happen (though probably not in the way you would expect). I'm aware this part doesn't feature any familiar characters and may seem a little boring, but I promise the story will get better after the next part. And you can expect to see characters from Nintendo (namely Mario and Pokémon), Sonic the Hedgehog, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Marvel & DC, and more as toys. Yeah, this a pretty crazy crossover fanfic that's basically _Toy Story_ mixed with _Robot Chicken_ (with less vulgarity).**

**Btw, you might notice that this story is written like a screenplay, with "parts" referred to as "acts". Well, I intentionally made it that way, as it's meant to be a joke on various plays and movie scripts. It also involves plenty of pop culture references and meta humor (with occasional fourth wall breaks =p). Slight warning, _Action Figures_ is rated T/PG-13 for language, comic violence, exotic mayhem, mild suggestive themes, and some very rude humor. If any of that bothers you, then you don't have to read this story if you don't want to; I'm not forcing anyone to read it. Just know that it's meant for entertainment purposes, not to offend or insult anybody. So I'll allow any kind of feedback and will accept fair and constructive criticism (as long as it's not petty hate; that won't be tolerated!).**

**That being said, I hope you enjoy and stay turned for more! :)**

**P.S. (Spoiler) I have no intention of revealing the real name of the "Special Studio" that Sean wants to work at in this story, mainly because it's part of a running gag similar to the first names of Timmy Turner's parents in _Fairly Oddparents_ :B**


	3. A New Life

_Act II_

**A New Life**

(Wednesday, August 25, 2010, 8:45am to 9:05am)

The next morning, when Sean woke up, he noticed something odd. His bedroom seemed bigger than usual. When he tried to get out of bed, he noticed the bottom seemed like a long way down. That's when Sean realized that he has somehow shrunk to being only eight inches tall! He didn't freak out from this, though, because he believed he was dreaming. Sean used his bed sheet to slide down to the floor. He then walked across his giant room and out the door.

After leaving his bedroom, Sean walked down the hallway to his playroom, where all his toys and play sets are. Once there, he found the door was slightly opened and heard some noises inside. When Sean entered the playroom, he made a surprising discovery: The toys were _alive_! They were all moving around the gigantic room like real people. Some were even in different play sets than their own. Still believing he was just dreaming, Sean walked around the place and watched his toys. As he walked, Sean thought, "You know, when you look at the room while toy-sized, it almost looks like a big city. I should probably have this dream more often."

Suddenly, Sean heard someone say, "Hey, you!" He looked up and saw his Superman toy swoop down to him.

Sean: "Hey! What's up, Man of Steel?"

Superman: "Don't 'what's up, Man of Steel?' me! What are you doing down here?"

Sean: "Well, I just wanted to check out what was happening here, so—"

Superman: "Are you a citizen?"

Sean: "Huh?"

Superman: "Do you live around here?"

Sean: (confused) "Um…sort of?"

Superman: "Good enough!" (Grabs Sean's arm and fly's up with him)

Sean: "Hey, wait! Where are we going?"

Superman: "To the others!"

Sean: "What others?"

Superman: "You'll see!"

About twenty seconds later, Superman brought Sean to a roofless abandoned factory play set, where some other toy characters were hanging around. Most of them were hero toys. They included the Mario Bros. and their friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and _his_ friends, Link and Zelda, Fox McCloud and his team from _Star Fox_, Ash Ketchum and friends from _Pokémon_, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee of _Transformers_, Batman and his companions, Spider-Man, SpongeBob SquarePants and his pals, the Simpson family, and the Griffin family of _Family Guy_.

Batman: (deep voice) "Back already, Superman?"

Superman: "Yeah, I found this guy wondering around the area."

Sean: (to the toys) "Hey! How's everyone doing?"

Sonic: (gives Sean a questioning look) "…Do any of us know you?"

Sean: "Well…"

Ash: (to Sonic) "Actually, he looks a lot like that guy who uses us for some kind of videos."

Sean: "That's because I _am_ that guy!"

Mario: (Italian accent) "You're that director, Sheen Matthews?"

Sean: "It's _Sean _Matthews. And I bet you're all pretty surprised to see me like this, right?"

Fox: "No, not really."

Sean: "Oh. Well then, would someone like to explain to me what's going on here and why you guys are together like this?"

SpongeBob: (scratches his head) "Good question."

Spider-Man: "Yeah. We don't really know about the second part, but for some reason, all of the villains in this place have joined forces to destroy one of the heroes."

Sean: "Really? Which hero?"

Batman: "We don't know yet, but one of the villains mentioned they were gathered by someone in a dark mask."

Sean: "A dark mask?" (To himself) "That doesn't sound like one of my toys." (Aloud) "Well, whatever is happening, I'm sure it'll all be over once I wake up from this crazy dream!"

Superman: "…A dream?"

Sean: "Of course! This _is_ a dream, isn't it? I mean, you guys are just toys; you're not actually alive. And I'm actually about nine times bigger than this."

Sonic: "So wait, you think this is all just a dream?"

Sean: "Yeah."

Sonic: (gets an idea) "Okay, then tell me, bud…" (Zips over to Sean) "If this was really a dream, would this hurt?" (Hits Sean in the arm)

Sean: "OW! Yeah, that hurts!" (Rubs his arm before realizing) "Oh my God, that actually hurt." (Slight pause) "So wait, then this _isn't_ a dream?"

Fox: "Nope."

Sean: "And you guys are really alive and I'm really the size of an action figure?"

Spider-Man: "Pretty much."

Sean: (chuckles uneasily) "Okay…I think we may have a problem here…"

Batman: "You feeling OK, kid?"

Sean: "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Ash: "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

Sean: "No…" (Suddenly calms down) "Wait, I think I left my cell phone in my pocket." (Checks his pocket and finds his phone, which has also shrunk; he dials a number and listens)

Jodi: (over the phone) "What's up, Sean?"

Sean: "Jodi! Thank God, you picked up! Something really weird has happened!"

Jodi: "What did you say?"

Sean: (shouts) "I said that something really weird has happened!"

Jodi: "Sean, your voice sounds high and tiny. Did you catch a cold or something?"

Sean: "No, but I'm definitely not feeling OK!"

Jodi: "What's the problem?"

Sean: "For some reason, all of my toys have come to life and I've turned into the size of an action figure! I thought I was dreaming, but now I think I'm just losing my mind!"

Jodi: "Why can't you ask Margret or Stacey for help?"

Sean: "Mom and Stacey aren't home—they're at a relative's! They won't be back until Friday! That's why I'm calling _you_ about this!"

Jodi: "Has Margret received any messages from Alan lately?"

Sean: (getting frustrated) "You know, Jodi, you don't have to call my parents by their first names just because you're adult! And can you _please_ not change the subject; this is serious!"

Jodi: "Alright, Sean, relax! I'll stop by later in the afternoon to check on you."

Sean: "Oh, that's goo—wait, 'later in the afternoon'?! Why can't you come over here _now_?!"

Jodi: "I was offered a job the other day as a—"

Sean: "A job?! Someone offered _you_ a job?!"

Jodi: "Yeah, but don't worry; it's only for the morning. I'll stop by at around 3:00."

Sean: "3:00?!"

Jodi: "Yeah. Until then, drink some water, get plenty of rest, and I'm sure you'll be fine by the time I get there, alright? See you later, Sean."

Sean: "Jodi, wait! I'm not having that kind of problem! Please don't—" (Jodi hangs up and Sean groans loudly; he takes a deep breath and dials another number) "3:00, huh? I guess that means I'll be on my own here for …" (Checks time on watch) "…six hours. Great…" (Notices the toys are staring at him with disturbed looks) "What are you all staring at?"

Ash: "Who was _that_ you were just talking to?"

Sean: "My neighbor, Jodi. I was hoping she'd be able to help out with this 'little' problem, but apparently, she's going to be busy for about six hours." (Listens to his phone)

Damien: (over the phone) "Hey, Sean! What's up, man?"

Sean: "Damien, are you available right now?!"

Damien: "No, I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Sean: "Really? For how long?"

Damien: "I don't know; until this shitty movie finishes."

Sean: "You're watching a movie right now?!"

Damien: "Yeah, it's _Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time._ It's really shitty right now."

Sean: "Okay. How long is the movie?"

Damien: "I don't know; it just started 20 minutes ago. I think it's about two and a half hours."

Sean: "Well, then get to my house after the movie finishes! I have something to show you!"

Damien: "Okay. Talk to you later, bro." (They hang up; Sean puts his phone away and sighs)

Sean: (to the toys) "So, you guys say the villains have joined forces to destroy a hero, huh?"

Mario: "That's right."

Sean: "Well, considering the size I'm in right now, maybe I can help you guys."

Sonic: "How are _you_ going to help us?"

Sean developed an idea to divide the toy characters into groups. He told each character where to stand, and they followed his orders. This only took a minute or so. Once done, there were three groups, with the first two containing the males and the third containing the females.

Sean: "Okay, here's how it's going to work: We have three groups! In the first group, we have the Primary Heroes! In the second group, with all the sidekicks and/or co-heroes, we have the Supporters! And finally, in the third group with all the girls, we have the Damsels! Now, if we're going to stop the villains, we need to work together and try to learn what they're up to, as well as find out who this new character we've heard about might be!" (To himself) "And hopefully how this all happened." (Aloud) "Okay, are there any questions before we head out?" (Luigi and Batman raise their hands) "Um…Luigi."

Luigi: (Italian accent) "Why am I with the Supporters? I'm just as much a hero as Mario is!"

Sean: "Well, the thing is Mario has had a ton more adventures and been around a couple of years longer than you."

Mario: (to Luigi) "He _does_ have a point there, bro."

Luigi: "That's not fair!" (Folds arms and pouts)

Sean: "Okay…Batman, I believe you raised your hand, too?"

Batman: "Yeah; why are _you_ in charge of this operation?"

Sean: "Like I said earlier, you guys may be alive now, but you're still _my_ toys; so that technically makes me your leader and/or master."

Optimus Prime: "But you're just a kid!"

Sean: "I'm 22!"

Spider-Man: "Really? You look like you're still in high school."

Sean: "Funny; I actually have a younger sister who's going to start high school in less than two weeks. But enough about that crap!" (Sighs) "Now, before we head out, I've noticed that we're missing some characters here."

Ash: "What do you mean?"

Sean: "Well, I'll put it _this_ way…" (Clears throat) "There are only two Autobots here instead of five, the _Star Fox_ team is one member short, and I believe the Griffin family is missing a talking dog and baby."

Optimus Prime: "The other Autobots are somewhere fighting the Decepticons!"

Fox: "We haven't seen Peppy around."

Peter: "Yeah; and we have no clue where Brian or Stewie are."

Sean: "I see…Well, in that case, I guess we can—"

Just then, someone said, "Hey, wait a second!" That's when Big the Cat from the _Sonic_ franchise suddenly appeared. He looked as though he had some big news.

Sonic: "What's up, Big?"

Big: "I just saw one of the villains heading this way!"

Sonic: "You saw a villain?! Which one?"

Big: "It's was…" (Long pause) "Uh…hmm…" (Thinks)

Sean: (annoyed) "You forgot who you saw?!"

Big: (still thinking) "I know there was only one of them."

Sean: (still annoyed) "Oh, my God!" (Looks up and sees a big book moving) "What the…?"

Big: "Wait, now I remember! The villain I saw was—"

Sean: (shouts) "Everybody, move!" (Everyone except Big looks up and runs)

Big: "Hey, why is everybody running?"

Sonic: (as the big book falls) "Big, look out!"

Big: "Look out for what?" (Looks up and gets crushed by the falling book)

Sean: "Holy crap!"

After Big was crushed, Sean asked for help to lift the big book. Donkey Kong, Knuckles the Echidna, Optimus Prime, Sandy Cheeks, Spider-Man, and Superman all worked together to help Sean lift the book. Once the book was moved, everyone gathered and looked down at Big.

Batman: "Is he dead?"

Sean: "I don't know. Can a toy die?"

Spider-Man: "Well, he's not moving."

Homer: "What's that red stuff coming out of his head? Is that blood?"

Sean: (checks the "red stuff") "This is clay."

Homer: "He has clay for blood?"

Sean: "I guess." (To himself) "It looks like there's more to this bizarre mystery than just my toys being alive." (Aloud) "Okay, listen! It appears we've just lost one of our own as he tried to warn us about one of the villains coming here! Although Big didn't get a chance to tell us who this particular villain was, it's obvious that this character is the one who dropped the giant book on him!" (Takes a deep breath) "Alright, change of plans! Instead of being in groups, we're going to separate in order to find out what the villains are up to, okay?! I don't care who's with whom as long as we get some answers! Now this is a huge place, so the villains could be anywhere! Are we clear?" (The toys nod) "Then let's move out!"

The Toys: "Yeah!" (They separate)

Sean: (sighs) "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next part of my crossover fan fiction story, where the fictional characters pop in. You probably already knew that Sean's toys would come to life; but I bet you DIDN'T expect Sean himself to become toy-sized! (Interesting twist, right? ;p) Well, this act was pretty tricky to write, because it contains a little more dialogue than the previous one. And since there are about 40 hero characters here, it was tough deciding who says what. So to keep it fairly simple, I gave most of the Primary Heroes (and one Supporter) at least one line here. Don't worry, though; everyone-including the Damsels-gets a chance to talk in this story as it goes on. ;) And in case you couldn't tell by now, _Action Figures_ is a BLACK comedy (humor mixed with dark moments)**

**Now allow me to explain some things (with a couple of major spoilers!) so certain people don't get confused and/or angry:**

**1\. As the main story takes place during the late summer of 2010, only Pokémon characters from Original to Diamond & Pearl are featured. So Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup are all you're getting here. (Sorry.)**

**2\. It's not too obvious here, but some characters are going to be OOC and maybe a bit unlikable. Don't get too upset, though, because there's actually a logical reason behind this that's explained in a later part of the story.**

**3\. This is a BIG spoiler, but a lot of characters get bumped off in this story (in both funny and tragic ways). However, because all the fictional characters are toys here, they don't actually die but are instead turned back to lifeless figures. Sean suspects this throughout the story but is a bit too naive to really wrap his head around it. :p (Also, the "clay for blood" is a _Robot Chicken_ reference.) I promise there are no ACTUAL deaths in this story.**

**4\. In addition to 3, I want to be clear that I am NOT a Big the Cat hater! I actually think he's one of (if not THE) most highly underrated character in the _Sonic_ franchise. I mean sure, he isn't bright and obsesses a bit too much over Froggy, and his fishing levels in _Sonic Adventure 1_ were unnecessary for the game. But Big himself is a sweet guy who greatly cares for his friends, and his super strength has proven him to be far from unless to Team Sonic. So why did I bump him off in here? ...I honestly couldn't think of a proper role for him.*shrugs***

**5\. Despite what Damien says, I don't think the _Prince of Persia: Sands of Time_ movie is terrible. I actually think it's one of the very rare DECENT video game based movies out there. It's not great, but nowhere near as bad as most OTHER movies based on video games. I got the idea for that part from a cousin-who also helped me with Damien's character. (My cousin doesn't think the _Prince of Persia_ movie is bad either; he just likes to poke fun at things like me =p)**

**So any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (as long as it's not petty hate; THAT won't be tolerated!)**

**That being said, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more!**


	4. Riding with Mario

Featured Characters (in order of appearance)

Mario

Wario

Waluigi

Megatron

Bumblebee

Optimus Prime

* * *

_Act III_

**A Not-so-Grand Adventure**

(9:05am to 12:00pm)

**Scene 1 – Riding with Mario**

After the toys' separation, Sean began pacing outside the abandoned factory play set. He couldn't decide where to start on the search for villains, or even who to follow. Just then, Mario appeared in a go-kart. Apparently, the figures weren't the _only_ type of toys that were alive.

Mario: "What's the matter, Sheen?"

Sean: "I told you my name is _Sean_! And I'm a little lost right now. I don't know where I should start _my_ search for the villains."

Mario: "Is that so? Well then, how about you hop on my go-kart?"

Sean: "I don't know. What happened to Luigi and the rest of your gang?"

Mario: "Beat's me; they must've thought it would be safer to look for clues the old fashioned way—by traveling on foot." (Softly) "Prudes." (Out loud) "Anyway, hop on and I'll drop you off to wherever you want to go!"

Sean: (shrugs) "Alright." (Hops on the back of the go-kart and Mario drives off) "So, where are _you_ headed?"

Mario: "I'm heading to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Sean: "But the Mushroom Kingdom play set is all the way on the other side of this big room."

Mario: "Don't worry, I found a detour that should get us there in just a few minutes."

Sean: "A detour?"

A few seconds later, Mario drove past a poorly written sign that said "DETOUR TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM". As they went through the detour, Sean thought to himself, "I don't remember putting a sign there; much less one so badly written." His suspicion was secretly true, as it turned out the "detour" was actually a trap set up by Wario and Waluigi, the Mario Bros' wicked doppelgangers. The dastardly duo laughed softly (but wickedly) as they watched the clueless Mario drive off.

Wario: (Italian accent) "This actually turned out better than we expected."

Waluigi: (Italian accent) "Yeah; not only has that pesky Mario fallen for our trap, but he's got the new guy with him."

Wario: (wicked chuckle) "Imagine if both went down, and not only would we finally get rid of one Mario Bro, but we'd also eliminate the new guy and collect a reward!"

Waluigi: "Yeah! Speaking of which, what do you suppose this 'reward' could be?"

Wario: "Who knows? Maybe something valuable like gold coins, rubies, jewels—I don't care, as long as I can keep it locked away at my kingdom resort off the coast of Diamond City!"

Waluigi: "Don't you already have enough valuables at your castle?"

Wario: "Hey, when you're a greedy bastard like me, you can _never_ have enough!"

Waluigi: "…Good point. Now what's say we think of a Plan B in case those two survive?"

Wario: "You got it!" (His stomach suddenly rumbles loudly) "Um, actually, why don't we take a five-minute intermission first?" (Runs off quickly while grasping his behind)

Waluigi: (annoyed sigh) "Even in times like _this_, that fatass can't keep his indigestion problem under control." (A loud fart is heard)

Wario: (off screen) "Wow; I've really got to lay off the spicy stuff!"

Waluigi: (disgusted) "Seriously?" (Gags)

A moment later, after going about a mile or so, Mario and Sean saw a ramp up ahead. It led to nowhere! Sean was a little scared by the sight of this, while Mario showed a more daring expression toward it.

Mario: "Interesting…"

Sean: "What are we going to do, Mario?"

Mario: "We're gonna keep going!"

Sean: (shocked) "What?! You're not actually thinking about _jumping_ that ramp, are you?!"

Mario: "Oh, yeah!"

Sean: "Mario, please reconsider!"

Mario: "Hold on!" (Speeds up the go-kart)

Sean: (frightened) "Oh, God…" (Mario's go-kart jumps the ramp and the two are in the air as Sean screams; then Sean's hands slip off the go-kart, causing him to fall) "Mario…!"

Mario: (looks back and sees Sean falling) "Uh-oh…Catch you later, Sheen!"

Sean: (while falling) "My name is _Sean_!" (Lands roughly on a nearby table a second later)

After the short fall, Sean ended up near the Springfield City play set. As he stood up and brushed himself off, Sean said to himself with major annoyance, "That was totally unbelievable. 'DETOUR TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM'. Of course it was a trap, you Italian numbskull! _Any_ 'detour' sign written so crappy is a trap! I can't believe someone as heroic as Mario actually fell for something that obvious." Just then, as Sean took a deep breath to calm down, something big appeared behind him. When he turned around and looked up, he saw that it was Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons.

Sean: (calmly waves at Megatron) "Hello there."

Megatron: "You are one of the heroes! You must be eliminated!"

Sean: "What makes you so sure _I'm_ with the heroes?"

Megatron: "Don't play innocent with me! I just saw you jump off a go-kart driven by that short man, 'Ma-rah-to'!"

Sean: "Okay, first off, that short man's name is _Mario_! Second, I didn't _jump_ off his kart—I _fell_ off it. He fell for an obvious trap back there. Can you believe that?"

Megatron: (irritated) "Stop talking! Prepare to die!"

Sean: (worriedly) "Oh, boy…" (Bumblebee suddenly appears and attacks Megatron; Optimus Prime appears as well) "Optimus?!"

Optimus Prime: "Get out of here, Sean! Bumblebee and I will take care of Megatron!"

Sean: "Right!" (Runs away)

* * *

**A/N: Boy, it's been some time since I've updated this story, hasn't it? I've actually had a few parts done for a while and shared them on DA but never really found the time to bring them HERE due to being a little preoccupied with life and other things lately. Sorry about that. ^^; But any****way, I'm ready to share more of my big crossover fanfic now, and we're continuing where the last act left off! :D **

**Just to let people know, _Action Figures_ has a total of 8 Acts. However, unlike Acts 1 and 2, 3-7 are much longer and give almost every detail of Sean's toy adventure. Because of that, I've divided the Acts into chapters referred to as "Scenes" (don't forget this story is written as a joke on plays and movie scripts) to make it easier for readers. ;)**

**Now to explain some things (with a few spoilers!):**

**1\. Act III mostly focuses on Sean visiting different areas of his play room to find clues behind the cause of his state, while encountering various characters and getting into a bunch of crazy situations. Some scenarios might seem like fillers, but I assure you that MOST of them actually play a certain role in the story. And throughout the adventure, Sean's frustration gets the better of him that he can't help but be blunt and critical to others. (I'm not trying to make him a jerk though...)**

**2\. I know Mario was a little cocky and arrogant here, which isn't like him. As I said last time, some characters are going to be OOC and maybe a bit unlikable, but there is a logical reason behind this that's explained later in the story. And don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of Mario. ;p**

**3\. I'm not a big fan of fart jokes, because they're honestly a lot more gross than funny XP (though they CAN be amusing depending on how they're used :p). But anyone familiar with Wario should know that he has a gimmick of being "gassy". :B Though how can he do that when toys don't have any organs you might be asking? Well, it's a little complicated to explain, but let's just that the toys are more "alive" than they SHOULD be, if that makes any form of sense *shrug***

**4\. When I first wrote this part, I originally had Wario and Waluigi briefly appear without any dialogue. But then I realized all of the other major villain toys had at least one line in this act, and it wasn't fair to have them speechless until the NEXT act. So I gave them a short conversation here, with references to the _WarioWare_ series and the surprisingly underrated Nintendo GameCube game _Wario World_. Also, I know the Wario Bros are more anti-heroes than actual villains, but in this story, they reside with the bad guys—mostly just get this so-called "reward" XD**

**5\. I don't know if you can tell right now, but one of the running gags in this story is that toy characters inadvertently get other characters names wrong. Why? ...Just because. :/**

**Any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (but petty hate will NOT be tolerated!)**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)**

**P.S. ****What happens next will involve a _Transformers_ battle in the Simpsons hometown Springfield in style of the Michael Bay film series (but with far less explosions =p).**


	5. Springfield Destruction

Featured Characters (in order of appearance)

Optimus Prime

Bumblebee

Megatron

Miles "Tails" Prower

Apu Nahasapeemapetilon

Sonic the Hedgehog

Comic Book Guy

Ned Flanders

SpongeBob SquarePants

Homer Simpson

Peter Griffin

* * *

**Scene 2.1 – Springfield Destruction**

Sean ran into the Springfield City play set while Optimus Prime and Bumblebee fought Megatron. While inside the play set, Sean stopped running for a moment, looked around for a bit, and said to himself, "Strange—this play set looks and feels a little bigger than it's supposed to be. It's almost as if I really _am_ in Springfield. Just what the hell is going on here?" Suddenly, Sean heard a crash. When he turned around, he saw that the Transformers were bringing their battle inside the play set. Sean continued to run, and soon ended up at the Kwik-E-Mart, where he found Sonic's best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, talking to the store's owner, Apu.

Tails: "Come on, I really need to find him!"

Apu: (Indian accent) "Look, for the last time, no one has set foot in this shop all day! Now get out of my store, you filthy animal!"

Sean: (entering) "What's going on in here?"

Tails: "Oh, hey, Sean!"

Sean: "Hey, Tails."

Apu: (to Sean) "Are you friends with this creature?"

Sean: "Kind of. Listen, there's no time to explain; you two need to get out of here right now!"

Tails: "Why? What's going on?"

Apu: "You can't kick me out of my own store! I am Apu Nahasapeemapetilon!"

Tails: (puzzled) "Nahasa-what?"

Sean: (whispers to Tails) "It's an Indian name." (Is about to talk out loud, but Apu interrupts)

Apu: "I don't care what you have to say; I am not leaving this store no matter what!"

At that moment, Sean and Tails heard crashing outside. The Transformers' battle was getting close. Tails ran out first, while Sean grabbed Apu's arm and followed suite. All three took cover just as Megatron and Optimus Prime crashed through the Kwik-E-Mart. Once the Transformers moved their battle along, Apu was horrified to see his store demolished.

Apu: "My store!" (To Sean) "This is _your_ fault! _You_ brought those strange machines here, didn't you?! Just what in the hell were you thinking, sir?!" (Gets up and runs away)

Sean: (watching Apu run away) "Huh. He never got to say," (Imitates Apu's voice) "Thank you, come again!" (In his normal voice) "Okay, let's get out of here, Tails!"

Tails: "Wait, we can't leave yet! We need to find Sonic!"

Sean: "Sonic's here, too?!"

Tails: "Yes! I saw him dash into this city! We need to find him ASAP!"

Sean: (annoyed sigh) "Alright, follow me! I think I might know where he is."

Tails followed Sean through the play set, while the Transformers continued their battle away from them. The two soon ended up at the comic book store, The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop. Sonic was inside the shop talking to its owner, Comic Book Guy.

Sonic: "Hey, tubby! Do you have any comics of _Sonic the Hedgehog_?"

Comic Book Guy: "Sir, I prefer that you _not_ call me 'tubby'! And no, I do not carry any _Sonic the Hedgehog_ comics, as they went out of style due to the Sonic 2006 Disaster."

Sonic: "Oh, come on! I'm still as much a hero as all the other guys in these comic books!"

Comic Book Guy: "Yes, I'm sure you are. And may I add: Worst Sonic costume ever!"

Sonic: (confused) "Costume? I'm not wearing a costume; I'm the _real_ Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Comic Book Guy: (sarcastically) "Yes, and Stan Lee was the _real_ Incredible Hulk."

Sean: (entering the store with Tails) "There you are, Sonic! Tails has been looking for you!"

Sonic: (to Tails) "I only left you for like ten minutes!"

Tails: "Yeah, but you didn't tell me where you were going!"

Comic Book Guy: (to Sean) "Excuse me! If you are friends with this character, then might I suggest that—?"

Sean: "I don't have time for suggestions!"

Comic Book Guy: "…Very well. Would you like a _Superman_ comic for 50 dollars?"

Sean: "No."

Comic Book Guy: "Okay then; how about a _Spider-Man_ comic for 100 dollars?"

Sean: "No!"

Comic Book Guy: "Okay then; how about—?"

Sean: "Look, I don't have any money on me and am not interested in buying any comics!"

Comic Book Guy: "Then explain your purpose for being here!"

Sean: "Listen, there are three giant robots having a brawl in the city, and I have a feeling that they're heading this way!"

Comic Book Guy: "Ah. So stating that giant robots are attacking the city is your excuse for not wanting to buy my comics, is it? How pathetic. I laugh at you: Ha-_ha!_"

Sean: (to Sonic and Tails) "This guy won't listen to me."

Sonic: (to Tails) "Is it true what Sean just said about giant robots?"

Tails: "Yes; Optimus Prime and Bumblebee are fighting Megatron, and they're in this city!"

Sonic: "Well, _that's_ not good." (Looks outside and sees Bumblebee flying toward the store) "Oh crap!" (Grabs Sean and Tails, then dashes out the store)

Comic Book Guy: "Excuse me! Where are you all going?" (Sees Bumblebee coming toward him and goes wide-eyed) "Oh, dear God!" (Bumblebee crashes through the comic book store and crushes Comic Book Guy)

After destroying the comic book store, as well as "killing" Comic Book Guy, Bumblebee stood up and told Sean, Sonic and Tails, "Sorry about that." He then went back to the battle with Megatron. The remaining three momentarily looked at the demolished comic book store.

Sonic: (about Comic Book Guy) "What a sad way to go."

Tails: "Yeah; really unfortunate."

Sean: "Don't worry; I never really liked Comic Book Guy."

Tails: "…That's a little harsh, Sean. I know the guy was a real jerk, but he was also technically a civilian."

Sean: "…Sorry, it's just hard to feel sorry for him." (Sighs) "Listen, don't ask why, but I think it would be best if you two get out of here before things get more chaotic."

Sonic: (shrugs) "Yeah, you're probably right. This city is boring anyway. Let's go, Tails!"

Tails: "Okay!" (Holds Sonic's hand and uses his two tails to fly away)

Sonic: (while in the air with Tails) "Catch you later, Sean!"

Sean: "Right!" (Sighs) "Now it's time for _me_ to get out of here."

After Sonic and Tails left, Sean tried to find a way out of the play set, while trying his best to avoid the Transformers' battle. Sean ran around for a couple of minutes. He eventually bumped into Ned Flanders, the Simpsons' Christian neighbor.

Flanders: "Hi-diddily-ho, stranger!"

Sean: "Hi; I can't talk right now! I'm trying to evacuate this city, and you should do the same!"

Flanders: "What's the rush?"

Sean: "Three giant robots are fighting each other and demolishing Springfield! They've already killed someone!"

Flanders: (short pause) "Wow, that's quite a tale you got there. You should be a novelist!"

Sean: "I'm not kidding! There really _are_ giant robots having a brawl in this city!"

Flanders: (not listening) "It would be fascinating to publish a science fiction story like that."

Sean: "Hey, don't ignore me!" (Suddenly hears crashing; turns around and sees the Transformers heading toward him) "Oh God!" (Runs away, past Flanders)

Flanders: (as Sean runs) "Okay, see you around!" (Notices a big shadow) "What the diddily-o?" (Looks up and gets crushed by Megatron)

Sean saw Flanders get crushed as he continued running and said to himself, "There goes another one." After a few minutes or so, Sean finally found the way out of the Springfield City play set. However, before he could leave, Sean encountered SpongeBob SquarePants, Homer Simpson, and Peter Griffin. (All three were part of the Primary Heroes group.)

Sean: "What are _you_ guys doing here?"

SpongeBob: "I saw Patrick ran off in this city!"

Peter: "I saw Chris go here, too!"

Homer: "Bart's missing!"

Sean: (to Homer) "Is that related to _their_ problem?"

Homer: "Yes; I saw Superman bring him here!"

Sean: "I see. Well, we can't go here right now!"

SpongeBob: "Why not?"

Sean: "The Transformers are having a brawl in this city! They've demolished half the place and killed two citizens!"

Homer: "Which citizens?"

Sean: "Comic Book Guy and Ned Flanders."

Homer: (shocked) "Flanders is dead?! Oh, man, I wish I could've seen that!"

Sean: "Did you really hate Flanders _that_ much?"

Homer: "Well, I've always been jealous of him because he's always had the better life than me! But now that he's gone, I don't have to worry anymore."

Peter: (to Homer) "Wow, you and I have a lot in common."

Sean: "Okay, enough of this! We _really_ can't go in here right now! We need to wait until the Transformers are done with their battle!"

Optimus Prime: (suddenly appearing with Bumblebee) "There's no need to wait!"

Sean: "Optimus?!"

Optimus Prime: "Our current battle is over!"

Sean: "Did you defeat Megatron?"

Optimus Prime: "No, he got away."

Sean: "Oh, really? Well, I'm glad the fight here is over; you guys we're so destructive that you killed two people."

Bumblebee: (rubs his head awkwardly) "Um, _three_ people, actually…"

Sean: (raises an eyebrow) "_Three_ people?"

Bumblebee: "Yeah; right after I crushed the overweight guy in that store, I accidently fell on this dark-skinned man in a green jacket."

Sean: "Dark skin and a green jacket?" (To himself) "Sounds like Apu didn't make it out alive." (Aloud, to Optimus Prime) "Okay, before you two leave, I'd like to ask something. Did you see a chubby, pink starfish and another chubby guy walk through this place?"

Optimus Prime: "Yes; right after Megatron escaped, I saw two people like that enter this small house called Moe's."

Homer: "They're at Moe's Tavern?!"

Sean: "Sounds about right. Okay, thank you, Optimus!"

Optimus Prime: "No problem. Let's go, Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee: "Yes, sir!" (He and Optimus Prime leave)

Sean: "Alright, gentlemen, let's go to Moe's!"

Homer, Peter & SpongeBob: "Right!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; I would've gotten this up here sooner if life and other things didn't get in the way. ^^; But another chapter/scene is here now! :D And as I mentioned in the previous one, a _Transformers_ battle in style of the Michael Bay films (with far less explosions) would occur in the Simpsons' hometown Springfield. =p Not only that, but three citizens were "killed" in the chaos. :B**

**Just a heads up, when a Scene number has a "." in it, that means it's part of a little arc. Since there are some scenes that take place around the same area, I thought it would clever to connect them together. So when you see the "." in a Scene number, you'll know an arc is coming. ;p**

**Now to explain some things:**

**1\. The ideas of Sonic in The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop (or simply the comic book store of Springfield) and Tails being at the Kwik-E-Mart were inspired by some really old videos from a YouTuber I used to watch named sonictoast. In fact, much of this story was inspired by that guy. You see, back in the day, Matt "sonictoast" Pieper was best known for making stop-motion videos, mostly featuring Sonic and Mario toys. But nowadays, he mostly makes unboxing videos and commentaries on the _Super Smash Bros_ series. However, you can still check out his original work (though I should warn you that they contain toilet humor...)**

**2\. In addition to 1, sorry if it feels like Sonic and Tails' presence in this scene was kind of pointless since they didn't really do anything—apart from Sonic saving Sean and Tails from being crushed by Bumblebee. ^^; Don't worry though, because I promise Sonic and Tails will have better roles later on. ;)**

**3\. The "Sonic 2006 Disaster" is a crazy reference to the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 video game, commonly known as "Sonic '06". Basically, Comic Book Guy believes the original Archie Sonic comics stopped being popular because '06 nearly butchered the franchise's legacy. But in actuality, the comics' quality dropped somewhere around 2009 due to this lawsuit crap with Ken Penders. Or at least, that's the information I've gathered. I never read the Sonic comics, so I don't know. *shrug* Anyone who actually HAS read the Sonic comics can correct me if I'm wrong—as long as you're not a jerk about it :|**

**4\. While I don't necessarily hate Comic Book Guy, he IS one of my least favorite characters in _The Simpsons_. As for Apu and Flanders, I like the former—which is why I had him crushed "off-screen"—but am neutral toward the latter. Also, I've mentioned this in the AN of Act II, but unbeknownst to Sean and pretty much everyone in the story (except the narrator), since the known fictional characters are toys here, they don't actually die but are instead turned back to lifeless figures. And once again, there are no ACTUAL deaths in this story.**

**5\. Yes, Bumblebee officially talks in this story instead of communicating through radio. Although the Michael Bay _Transformers_ movies are some of my guilty pleasures (mainly because of the titular characters themselves), one of the things that really bugged me was that at the end of the first film, Bumblebee was able to speak in his own words, but in the sequels, he permanently goes back to communicating through radio with no clear explanation given. So yeah, Bumblebee has an official voice here. Nothing more to say. :/**

**Any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (but petty hate will NOT be tolerated!)**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)**

**P.S. I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but Comic Book Guy's mention of the now-late Stan Lee is a reference to the _Simpsons_ episode "I'm Furious Yellow", which the man guest starred in. It's one of my favorite _Simpsons_ episodes EVER! :D**


	6. Moe's Tavern

Featured Characters (in order of appearance)

SpongeBob SquarePants

Homer Simpson

Peter Griffin

Chris Griffin

Moe Szyslak

Patrick Star

Ernie the Giant Chicken

Spider-Man

Bart Simpson

Clancy Wiggum

* * *

**Scene 2.2 – Moe's Tavern**

Sean, SpongeBob, Homer, and Peter traveled through the half-destroyed Springfield City play set to find Moe's Tavern. After some minutes, they found the place completely unharmed. When the four entered the tavern, they found Chris Griffin sitting at the bar. He was holding a beer mug in one hand and had his head faced down. Moe Szyslak, owner and bartender of the place, was there as well. Patrick Star was nowhere to be seen.

Peter: "Chris, there you are!" (Walks up to him) "What the hell's the matter with you, going off on your own like that?" (Chris doesn't move) "Hey Chris, are you OK?" (Picks up Chris' head; Chris has a weird look on his face)

Chris: (slurring) "There you are, you dirty bastard!"

Peter: (shocked) "What did you just call me?!"

Chris: (points his finger at Peter) "Don't play with me; I know you're trying to get my mom!"

Peter: "Chris, are you drunk? I thought I told you that you're not supposed to drink until you've graduated high school!"

Moe: "It wasn't really _his_ idea. Some chubby pink starfish guy challenged him to a drink off, and he lost."

Peter: "Chris lost a drink off?!"

Sean: (to Moe) "Where's the 'chubby pink starfish guy' now?"

Moe: "He's in the bathroom, probably puking."

SpongeBob: (gasps) "Patrick's puking?!"

Moe: "Puking, urinating—I don't really know what the hell he's doing in there."

Homer: (walks up to the bar and sits down) "Hey, Moe, could I have a beer, please?"

Moe: "Sure thing, Homer."

Chris: (to Peter, while still drunk) "Look, I don't care what you say; you're not coming anywhere between me and my mom!"

Peter: "Chris, I'm your dad; I'm married to your mom!"

Chris: "I'm sick of your lies!"

Peter: (getting irritated) "Oh, for God's sake, Chris, _please_ snap out of it!"

SpongeBob: (to Sean) "Do you have any idea what those two are talking about?"

Sean: "I'm not sure, but I think they're talking about things related to college and/or marriage."

SpongeBob: "…If that's true, then this is an odd way to be discussing those kinds of things."

Sean: "Well, if only you knew what kind of world the Griffin family lived in."

Moe: "Okay, Homer, here's your beer." (Gives him a mug full of Duff Beer)

Homer: "Thanks, Moe!" (Takes a drink) "Ah…man, that's good!"

Sean: (to Moe) "Hey, is there actual beer in that mug?"

Moe: "Of course there's actual beer! What—you think I'd give one of my best customers an empty mug?!"

Sean: "Let me see!" (Walks up to the bar and grabs Homer's mug)

Homer: "Hey, that's _my_ beer!"

Sean: "Shush!" (Tips the mug and "liquid" pours out)

Moe: (flabbergasted) "Hey, don't spill that! You're going to have to pay for it!"

Sean: (distracted) "Wow, this almost looks like real liquid."

Homer: (snatches the mug) "Give me that back! How _dare_ you waste a perfectly good drink?!"

Sean: "Sorry." (A toilet is suddenly heard flushing, and Patrick appears in a drunken manner)

Moe: (about Patrick coming out of the bathroom) "Well, it's about damn time."

Patrick: (slurred) "Hey, everybody! Look what I found in the bathroom…" (Hiccups and shows a shotgun) "A piñata stick!"

Sean: (eyes widen) "Patrick, that's not a piñata stick!"

Moe: "Yeah; put that down, you pink moron!" (Sean and Moe run over and struggle to get the shotgun, until Patrick accidently pulls the trigger and Moe is shot in the face; he falls dead on the floor)

Sean: (looking down at Moe, stunned) "Whoa, his face looks more messed up than before."

Just then, someone was heard laughing and clucking. When everyone (except for Patrick and Chris) looked to the front door, they saw Ernie the Giant Chicken, Peter's arch-nemesis. In _Family Guy,_ this character appears out of nowhere on rare occasions and brawls with Peter all around the world. Sean suspected Ernie might be one of the villains.

Peter: (to Ernie) "What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Ernie: "Funny you should ask! I never expected that a bunch of _freaks_ would kill a bartender!"

Homer: (stands up, angrily) "Freaks?! Like _you're_ one to talk, Mr. Chicken Man!"

SpongeBob: "Stand aside! I'll take care of this guy with a little ka-rah-tee! Hi-yah!" (Jumps up and karate chops Ernie in the beak) "Gotcha!" (Ernie gives him an angry look) "Uh-oh." (Ernie grabs SpongeBob and throws him out the door; screaming is heard, followed by a small crash)

Sean: "SpongeBob!"

Peter: (angrily) "That's it!" (Begins brawling with Ernie) "This time, I'll kick your feathery ass all the way to Hell!"

Ernie: (while brawling) "Screw off, fatso!"

Sean: "What do you think we should do, Homer?"

Homer: "Why are you asking _me_?"

Patrick: (slowly recovering) "Whoa…what's going on here…?" (Sees Moe on the floor) "What happened to that guy's face…?" (Notices the shotgun in his hand) "And where did I get this piñata stick…?"

Sean: (gets an idea) "Homer, catch!" (Grabs the shotgun and tosses it to Homer)

Homer: (catches the shotgun) "What do I do with this?"

Sean: "Shoot the giant chicken!"

Homer: "Oh, yeah!"

Homer tried to aim the shotgun at Ernie. However, since the brawl was still on, Peter kept getting in the way. Homer was quickly growing impatient and began to lower the shotgun. Just then, Peter had Ernie in a head lock on the ground, giving Homer the perfect opportunity to shoot the giant chicken. At that moment, Homer aimed and shot Ernie in the stomach, which showed "blood". The giant chicken stopped moving and Peter got up in delight.

Peter: (laughs down at the supposedly "dead" Ernie) "Take _that_, you feathery bastard! That was some nice shooting, Homer!"

Homer: (grins) "Why thank you, my overweight friend."

Sean: (to Peter, about Ernie) "You know, I don't think he's dead. This character always comes back regardless of how brutal he gets roughed up."

Peter: "Yeah, I guess you're right. Homer, shoot him one more time in the head!"

Homer: "You got it!" (Aims the shotgun at Ernie's head and tries to shoot, but nothing happens) "Ah, crap; it's empty!"

Peter: "Damn it! _Now_ what do we do with this guy?" (Spider-Man suddenly appears through the front door with Bart Simpson on his shoulder)

Spider-Man: "What's happening, everyone?"

Bart: (to Homer) "Hi, Dad!"

Sean: "Homer, I thought you said Bart was with _Superman_."

Homer: "Bart, didn't you go off with _Superman_?"

Bart: "No, I've been with Spider-Man the whole time."

Spider-Man: "It's true—he was."

Homer: (laughs nervously to Sean) "Sorry about the confusion."

Sean: "Don't worry about it." (Looks at Spider-Man and suddenly gets an idea) "Hey, Spidey, are you able to shoot webs?"

Spider-Man: "Of course I can shoot webs; that's one of my superpowers! Why do you ask?"

Moments later, Ernie (still motionless) was shown covered in "webs" while dangling upside-down from a street lamp. Sean and the rest were outside the tavern watching him. Patrick and Chris had fully recovered from their drunkenness, and SpongeBob appeared to be good and well. Spider-Man left shortly after "webbing" Ernie. As the remaining heroes watched the giant chicken, Police Chief Clancy Wiggum suddenly appeared and looked up at Ernie.

Wiggum: (laughs) "That's a pretty funny display you folks put there."

Sean: "Thanks, but I don't know if we could really call that a display."

Peter: "Now, Chris, are you going to promise me that you won't drink until college?"

Chris: "Yes, Dad."

Homer: "And Bart, if you're going to go off with a superhero, you need to let me know first. Your mom was worried sick."

Bart: "Sorry, Dad."

Wiggum: (impressed by the four) "Aw, fathers and sons." (To Sean) "Isn't that sweet?"

Sean: "I suppose…"

SpongeBob: "Hey, Sean, who's the chubby police officer?"

Wiggum: (spooked by SpongeBob) "Oh, my God! A talking cheese block!" (Takes out a gun)

Sean: "No, wait!" (Chief Wiggum is about to shoot SpongeBob, but Sean pushes the gun-wielding hand upwards just as Wiggum pulls the trigger and a shot goes off)

Wiggum: (to Sean, calmly) "What's up?"

Sean: "There's no need to go crazy, Chief! Yes, SpongeBob is a talking sea sponge, but he's very friendly and happens to be a hero."

Wiggum: (looks at SpongeBob) "He's a _sea_ sponge? He looks more like a _kitchen_ sponge."

SpongeBob: "Well, you should see my parents. _They_ look like sea sponges."

Sean: "What are you doing here anyway, Chief?"

Wiggum: "Well, I heard there was some kind of commotion and soon found that half the city has been destroyed. Did a twister hit this place?"

SpongeBob: "Actually, it was giant robots."

Wiggum: "Really? That sounds just as likely."

Patrick: (to Sean) "Can we leave now? This place is so boring."

Sean: (sighs) "Sure, why not? Chief, can you keep an eye on that dangling chicken?"

Wiggum: "Sure thing, kid. I've got nothing better to do at the moment."

Sean: "Thanks, Chief. Alright, everyone! Let's—" (Notices Homer is missing) "Okay, where's Homer?"

Bart: "I think he went back into Moe's Tavern."

Sean: (annoyed) "Why am I not surprised?" (Goes into Moe's and finds Homer behind the bar, taking beer bottles off the shelf) "Homer, what are you doing?!"

Homer: "Well, since Moe's dead and all, I just figured I would—"

Sean: "Put the bottles back!"

Homer: (mutters) "Fine…" (Puts the bottles back and exits the bar)

Sean: "Okay, guys, let's get out of here before anything else goes wrong or crazy!"

The Heroes: "Right!" (They leave)

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter/scene is here! :D And a bunch of randomness happened, including Moe ending up "dead" with no suicide involved. =p  
**

**This is honestly one of my favorite parts of the story to write. It's mostly because I can actually picture what would happen if _SpongeBob SquarePants_,_ The Simpsons_, and_ Family Guy_ had a crossover, especially since these three shows have similar qualities. Believe it or not, I wrote this part a few years before the OFFICIAL _Simpsons_ and _Family Guy_ crossover came out. Speaking of which, while I didn't think that crossover was necessarily terrible like many people claim, it WAS pretty disappointing (especially with that car wash scene being wrong on so many levels DX). It probably would've been a little better if the crossover was a _Simpsons_ special instead of a _Family Guy_ special. *shrug***

**A few things:**

**1\. I don't know if anyone has noticed, but in this story, Peter Griffin is more similar to how he was in the first six seasons of _Family Guy_, when he was a likeable idiot and caring father instead of the self-centered and uncaring moron he is today. I guess you could say that in a way, Peter is both in AND out of character in this story. :p**

**2\. In addition to 1, although Ernie the Giant Chicken IS one of the major villain toys, I haven't seen enough of _Family Guy_ to know for sure if he's truly evil or just utterly despises Peter for unknown reasons. If anyone knows, you can tell me.**

**3\. Sorry if Spider-Man's presence in this scene felt shoe-horned since he didn't really do anything other than use his "webs" on Ernie. ^^; But I promise he'll have a better role later on like the rest of the hero toys. ;)**

**Any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (but petty hate will NOT be tolerated!)**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)**

**P.S. I bet somewhere in "toy heaven", Moe is happy that he passed on without having to kill himself :3**


	7. Burns, Smithers, & Lex Luthor

(No need to list the Featured Characters of this scene since they're in the title.)

* * *

**Scene 2.3 – Burns, Smithers, & Lex Luthor**

As Sean and the heroes left, Chief Wiggum stayed behind to watch over Ernie. What they didn't know was that two people were watching them from afar. The watchers turned out to be Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns and his assistant, Waylon Smithers. They were watching Sean and the others from Mr. Burns' office, at the Nuclear Power Plant, through a pair of binoculars.

Burns: "Well, Smithers, it appears that two villains have failed to get rid of the new hero."

Smithers: "It would appear that way, sir."

Burns: (about Sean) "Where do you suppose he's off to next?"

Smithers: "I wouldn't know, sir."

Burns: "Well, until we know, I must say—that Magna-tron fellow did quite a fine job tearing up half the city."

Smithers: "Uh, sir, that guy's name is _Mega-_tron."

Burns: "Oh, pish-posh, Smithers; no one gives a damn." (Goes to his desk and sits in his chair) "You know, it was kind of funny the way they took care of the big chicken man."

Smithers: (chuckles softly) "I agree, sir."

Burns: (sighs) "If only _we_ had a chance to take care of those punks. We certainly wouldn't be humiliated as easily." (Phone on desk suddenly rings; Mr. Burns answers) "Ahoy-hoy!"

Lex: (over phone) "This is Lex Luthor calling."

Burns: "What do _you_ want, baldy?"

Lex: "Don't start with me, old man! Listen, we have reports that our targeted guy has teamed up with the heroes and become their apparent leader. Now they're separated to different locations."

Burns: "Yes, I'm already aware of that. Two of our so-called 'companions' have encountered and failed to get him."

Lex: "Is that so? Well, since you and I aren't really doing anything at the moment, I'll stop by in a helicopter to pick you up. That way, if worse comes to worse, I'll have extra back up in case I encounter our targeted guy, Superman, or any other hero."

Burns: "Wait, _you_ need _my_ help?"

Lex: "Don't think of it as 'helping' me! I never need anyone's help. This is more like 'covering' me, for when someone decides to pursue me."

Burns: "That still sounds like helping."

Lex: (angered grunt) "Look, my helicopter will arrive by you in about twenty minutes; so make sure you have some heavy artillery! Do you got that?!"

Burns: (shrugs) "Sure; whatever you say."

Lex: "Good! Lex Luthor out!" (Hangs up)

Burns: (hangs up phone; short laugh) "Poor bastard. Well, Smithers, it appears our chance is coming up soon. Do we have any weapons available?"

Smithers: "There should be some in the storage room, sir."

Burns: (sinisterly) "Excellent!"

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter/scene! :D Two in one day?! Didn't see THAT coming. =p …Actually, I kind of DID since this chapter is quite short, with the focus temporarily leaving Sean to reveal three more members of the Major Villain Toys. Not only that, but it reveals which hero they're after. :o **

**This scene might seem like a pointless filler, but I assure you it mostly builds up to a later chapter of the story. ;) Also, I think Mr. Burns and Lex Luthor would make a pretty good team since they're both evil billionaires.**

**That being said, enjoy if you can and stay tuned for more! :)**

**P.S. I noticed that despite the story being a black comedy, this scene doesn't really have any humor (unless you count Mr. Burns' insults ;p)**


	8. Power of the Female

Featured Characters (in order of appearance)

SpongeBob SquarePants

Patrick Star

Homer Simpson

Bart Simpson

Peter Griffin

Chris Griffin

Sandy Cheeks

Squidward Tentacles

Marge Simpson

Lisa Simpson

Lois Grifffin

Meg Griffin

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Yoshi

* * *

**Scene 2.4 – Power of the Female**

After some minutes, Sean and the guys were out of the Springfield play set. Suddenly, a red van—with Sandy Cheeks and Squidward Tentacles on the roof—appeared and stopped in front of them. The ones inside the van were Marge and Lisa Simpson, along with Lois and Meg Griffin. Sandy jumped off the roof with a tied-up Squidward while the other four exited the van. Sean noticed the ladies had angry looks as they faced him and the guys.

Sean: "Hey, ladies. Is there a problem?"

Sandy: (Southern accent) "Y'all are in a lot of trouble!"

SpongeBob: "Trouble? Sandy, if this is about Patrick and me running off, then we can explain!"

Sandy: "I don't want to hear none of that!" (SpongeBob gives a small squeak)

Marge: "I see you managed to find Bart, Homer."

Homer: "Yeah, it turns out he was with Spider-Man the whole time."

Peter: "And I managed to find Chris, Lois!"

Lois: "That's great, Peter, but the talking squirrel is right—you guys are in a lot of trouble."

Squidward: "Would the talking squirrel also care to explain why _I've_ been dragged into this?"

Sandy: "Because you and I are with the same people. Now hush up!"

Sean: "Are you ladies upset about these guys running off or something?"

Lisa: "No, that's not the problem."

Sean: "Then why are we in trouble?"

Lois: "This doesn't involve _you_, Sean. So walk away."

Sean: "Are you sure? Because it seems like I'm also getting the—"

Lois: "Walk! Away!"

Sean: (uneasily) "Okay…" (Walks away)

Sandy: "Now the rest of y'all step forward!" (The guys slowly walk forward to the ladies)

Patrick: (whispers to SpongeBob, while walking) "What do you think is going to happen to us, SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob: (whispers back) "I don't know, Patrick, but it can't be good."

The guys stopped walking when they were close enough to the ladies. For about five seconds, everyone was quiet and motionless, until Marge shouted, "Now, girls!" All the guys were simultaneously slapped in the face, with Marge slapping Homer, Lois slapping Peter, Lisa slapping Bart, Meg slapping Chris, and Sandy slapping SpongeBob and Patrick. Sean watched what was happening from a safe distance and cringed a bit.

Homer: (rubbing his cheek) "What the hell was _that_ for?!"

Marge: (yelling) "You all had us worried sick; going off without a word!"

Peter: "I thought we weren't in trouble for running off!"

Lois: "We'll discuss this in the van! All of you get in _now_!"

Bart: "Can we _all_ fit in the van?"

Lisa: "Two of you are going in the trunk!"

Sandy: "And two more of y'all are riding on the top with Squidward and me!"

Squidward: "I don't like where _that's_ going."

Chris: "How come Meg hasn't talked?"

Meg: (calmly) "Because I'm too mad to say _anything._"

Chris: (laughs) "It sounds like Meg's losing her voice!" (Meg hits him in the nose) "OW!"

Meg: (more aggressively) "You know what? Screw it!"

The ladies grabbed the guys and forced them into the van. SpongeBob and Patrick were tied up by Sandy and put on the van's roof with Squidward while Homer and Peter were shoved into the back seat and Bart and Chris were put in the trunk. After much struggling, Marge started the van and took off. As Sean (who had a shocked look on his face) watched the van leave, he said to himself out loud, "I am glad I don't have a girlfriend right now."

Once the van was out of sight, Sean checked his watch and realized that he had wasted more than an hour in the Springfield City play set. There were only about four and a half hours left until 3:00, and Sean had no idea where to go next. Just then, Donkey Kong showed up with Diddy Kong and Yoshi beside him. The three looked as though they were in a panic.

Sean: "Hey, DK. Are you guys alright?"

Donkey Kong: "I'm glad I finally found you, leader!"

Sean: "DK, you can call me by my name—Sean."

Donkey Kong: "That's nice; now get on Yoshi!" (Picks up Sean and places him on Yoshi's back)

Sean: (confused) "Uh, can't you guys just tell me what's happening?"

Diddy: "We'll explain on the way to the jungle!"

Sean: "Jungle? What jun—" (Yoshi suddenly dashes off and Sean holds on tight) "Whoa! Wait, I don't know where we're going!"

Donkey Kong: (following them with Diddy) "Don't worry; Yoshi will lead the way!"

Diddy: "Yeah!"

Sean: (softly) "Oy vey…"

* * *

**A/N: New chapter/scene is here! :D And it's a little bit longer than the last one. Sean is FINALLY out of the Springfield City play set, but the troubles are far from over. :B **

**This concludes the "Springfield City Play Set" arc of the story. What type of misadventure/arc will Sean get into next? Sorry, but I'm not telling you. =p**

**I WILL explain a few things though:**

**1\. I originally thought of naming this scene "Girl Power". But I quickly realized that title has been used several times and has become pretty clichéd (or at least I think it has). :p So I instead named it "Power of the Female" after a song by a girl group called Cherish, which was used for a _Powerpuff Girls_ music video on Cartoon Network way back in the early 2000s.**

**2\. For those who have actually been reading this story, you might notice that this is the first time any of the Damsels (Female Hero Toys) have actual dialogue. Who would've guessed it would be Sandy from _SpongeBob SquarePants_ and the mother-daughter duos of _The Simpsons_ and _Family Guy_? I bet YOU didn't. :3**

**3\. I don't know if anyone will question this, but just in case, Sean was spared from the ladies' wrath because—as Lois pointed out—he had nothing to do with the guys' actions. Sean was just trying to avoid getting caught in a Transformers battle and three Primary Heroes just happened to show up with a problem at a bad time. So yeah, no reason for our protagonist to get physically hurt by pissed-off ladies for something he had nothing to do with. :/**

**Any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (but petty hate will NOT be tolerated!)**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)**


	9. The Two Play Sets

Featured Characters (in order of appearance)

Yoshi

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Amy Rose

Knuckles the Echidna

Fox McCloud

Falco Lombardi

Krystal

Slippy Toad

* * *

**Scene 3.1 – The Two Play Sets**

After a few minutes of reluctantly traveling on Yoshi with Donkey Kong and Diddy in tow, Sean and the trio were at the Jungle Japes play set. There, they encountered Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna, along with Fox McCloud and his teammates: Falco Lombardi, Krystal, and Slippy Toad. The Jungle Japes play set was next to the Green Hill Zone play set—and just like the Springfield City play set, they both seemed "bigger" than usual to Sean.

Sean: (getting off Yoshi) "Could someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Donkey Kong: "King K. Rool's attacking the jungle!"

Sean: "King K. Rool?" (DK nods)

Amy: "Dr. Eggman is here, too. He's in the Green Hill Zone attacking Cream and Cheese."

Sean: (confused) "Why is Dr. Eggman attacking food?"

Amy: "No—he's attacking Cream and her pet chao, Cheese!"

Sean: (short pause, and then realizes) "Oh, you meant Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao!" (Laughs nervously) "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything today yet, so when you said 'cream and cheese,' it made me think about food." (Gives a meek chuckle, followed by a sigh) "Okay, wait a minute; if DK and Diddy are here because of King K. Rool, and Amy and Knuckles are here because of Dr. Eggman, then why's the Star Fox team here?"

Fox: "We saw Wolf's star fighter fly down here."

Sean: "You mean Wolf O'Donnell?"

Fox: "That's right. We came here to found out what he's up to."

Sean: "Have you found him yet?"

Falco: "No, but we know he's somewhere in the jungle area."

Donkey Kong: "It's called Jungle Japes!"

Falco: "Whatever."

Sean: "Okay, let's slow down for a minute, guys!" (Brief silence) "Listen, there are two play sets here, and both contain a villain. Right now, it's best if we go to one area at a time. And I suggest we start with the Green Hill Zone first, since two innocent characters are being attacked over there. Does that sound fair?"

Amy: "Yeah, that sounds fair! Cream and Cheese really need our help!"

Donkey Kong: "Good idea, Sean! You're a great leader!"

Sean: (proudly) "Well, I _do_ own you guys." (Sharply) "Alright, let's get moving!"

The Toys: "Right!" (They enter the Green Hill Zone play set)

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; I meant to get this up sooner, but life and other things distracted me as usual. ^^; Anyway, new chapter/scene is here! :D And as you tell from the "." in the number, another arc is about to begin. ;p Sorry this part is short; I promise the next ones will be a little longer.**

**A couple of things:**

**1\. (Spoiler warning!) Regarding the little side joke about Cream and Cheese, Sean actually goes through most of the day without food and drinks, yet never seems to get tired from hunger and/or thirst at any point during his adventure. You might be wondering how that's possible, especially when it's a day in the SUMMER. Well, my theory would be that since Sean is toy-sized most of the day, his body metabolism is a little out of wack. ...Or something like that; I don't know. :p I'm just going with what I remember from the movie _Honey, I Shrunk the Kids_; I'm not a biologist :/**

**2\. Sorry Diddy, Knuckles, Krystal, and Slippy (though maybe not so much HIM) didn't have any dialogue here; I couldn't think of a line for everybody, especially since this scene is short. But don't worry, they'll all get a chance to speak soon. ;)**

**Any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (but petty hate will NOT be tolerated!)**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)**

**P.S. Slight spoiler, but in case you don't realize, Donkey Kong and Fox McCloud will be the only Primary Heroes of this arc. The rest of the main hero toys are Supporters and Damsels. :B**


	10. Stopping Doctor Eggman

Featured Characters(in order of appearance)

Amy Rose

Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong

Falco Lombardi

Fox McCloud

Knuckles the Echidna

Krystal

Slippy Toad

Yoshi

Doctor Eggman

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

* * *

**Scene 3.2 – Stopping Doctor Eggman**

Inside the Green Hill Zone play set, from a safe distance, Sean and the group spotted Dr. Eggman in his flying vehicle, the Eggmobile. He was shooting at Cream and Cheese, who were hiding under a pillar. Sean and the rest were flabbergasted at what the mad doctor was doing.

Eggman: (laughing evilly) "Come on out, little Creamy; you're beginning to test my patients!"

Cream: (crying while embracing Cheese) "Someone, please save us!"

Cheese: (also crying) "Chao! Chao!"

Fox: "We've got to save those young ones from that creep." (To Sean) "Any ideas?"

Sean: (observing) "Well, Eggman seems too distracted to notice us. Maybe we should attack him from where we're standing."

Fox: "And how are we going to do that?"

Sean: "Hmm…" (Thinks for a few seconds) "Okay, I see two ways we could get rid of Eggman from this position. The first option is we could have the Star Fox team use their blasters to shoot down his flying machine, the Eggmobile."

Falco: (takes out his blaster) "I'm up for that."

Sean: (short pause) "Okay…And for the second option, since Knuckles is able to glide, we could have DK throw him at the Eggmobile, and then Knuckles will knock it into the sky."

Donkey Kong: "That's a great idea!" (Picks up Knuckles and prepares to throw him)

Sean: "DK, wait; we haven't decided yet!"

Knuckles: "Too late!" (DK throws him toward Eggman)

Eggman: "Come on out, Cream! You can't hide from me forever! Huh?" (Looks to his right and sees Knuckles gliding toward him) "What the—Knuckles?!"

Knuckles: "You're going down, Eggman!" (Punches the Eggmobile hard into the air)

Eggman: (while flying up) "I'll get you for that, Knucklehead…!"

Sean: "…Huh. Well _that_ was easy."

After getting rid of Dr. Eggman, Knuckles swooped down and helped Cream and Cheese out of their hiding spot. He then brought them over to Sean and the others.

Cream: (wipes her eyes and smiles) "Thank you so much for rescuing us, Knuckles!"

Cheese: (cheerfully) "Chao! Chao!"

Knuckles: "Don't mention it."

Falco: (puts his blaster away) "Damn; I wish _I_ could've taken that mad doctor out."

Amy: (sighs and says softly) "I'm glad Cream and Cheese are OK, but I wish Sonic was here."

Sean: "Okay; Eggman is gone, and Cream and Cheese are safe and sound. There doesn't seem to be anything else worth exploring here, so let's go to Jungle Japes!"

The Toys: "Okay!" (They leave)

As Sean and the others—now accompanied by Cream and Cheese—left the Green Hill Zone play set, they were unknowingly being watched by Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. These two characters had witnessed what happened from the peak of a mountain.

Rouge: (about Sean) "So, that young man is the so-called 'leader' of the heroes."

Shadow: "He doesn't look like much of a threat."

Rouge: "Well, he appears to be smarter than he looks—using that big ape to throw Knuckles at Eggman in order to send the doctor flying."

Shadow: "I suppose you're right. Should we follow them to their next location?"

Rouge: "Nah, we'll let someone else take care of that. Right now, I think we should go retrieve Dr. Eggman."

Eggman: (suddenly appearing in his now-scratched Eggmobile) "That won't be necessary!"

Rouge: (slightly surprised) "Whoa; you sure recovered quickly, Doc."

Eggman: (about Sean, angrily) "Damn that new guy. How dare he have someone as thickheaded as Knuckles knock me into the sky like that? Who the hell does he think he is?!"

Rouge: "Well, for one thing, he's someone who has you totally outnumbered."

Eggman: (sighs in annoyance) "You're right. If only I had my robot army, I'd show that new guy what happens when you mess with an evil genius like me."

Rouge: (slight chuckle) "I can picture _that_ event happening."

Shadow: "Can we leave now? I'm starting to grow impatient."

Eggman: "Very well. Let's head back to the lab and devise a plan to eliminate the newcomer and the rest of the heroes once and for all!"

Rouge & Shadow: "Right!" (They leave)

* * *

**A/N: Another new chapter/scene is here already! :D Sean and his group of anthropomorphic animals encounter the despicable Dr. Eggman apparently trying to kill the young Cream and Cheese in the iconic Green Hill Zone. That's pretty low, even for HIM, isn't it? :/ I mean I know the mad doctor is evil and all, but doesn't he have a soft side that prevents him from truly killing anyone? Or am I just thinking of his BOOM counterpart? :p In any case, our heroes quickly get rid of Eggman and save Cream and Cheese—whom immediately join them to their next destination. ...Oh, and there's a bit more info on the Villain Toys' plot. :B **

**A few things:**

**1\. This hasn't been explicitly stated, but Cream and Cheese were not originally with the Hero Toys at their hideout during Act II. At the time, the only members of Team Sonic there were Sonic himself, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy (as well as the "deceased" Big the Cat). But from this point on, Cream and Cheese will join the Hero Toys during Sean's adventure, with Cream being a Damsel and Cheese being a Supporter. Why are they not in the same category you might be wondering? Well, even though Chao technically have no gender, most Sonic medias have referred to Cheese as male. So I apologize if I sound sexist, but it KIND OF makes sense that they wouldn't be in the same category. *shrug***

**2\. Yes, I know Shadow and Rouge are more antiheroes than villains, but they're with the bad guys in this story. Why? Rouge is probably in it solely for the so-called "reward" while Shadow might just be looking for an excuse to fight someone. :3**

**3\. Once again, I'm sorry certain characters didn't get a chance to speak here. Giving dialogue for everyone is harder than you think. ^^; Don't worry though, because I assure you that the next scene will have dialogue for ALL the featured Hero Toys in this arc (except Yoshi). ;)**

**Any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (but petty hate will NOT be tolerated!)**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)**


	11. Into the Jungle

Featured Characters (in order of appearance)

Amy Rose

Cheese the Chao

Cream the Rabbit

Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong

Falco Lombardi

Fox McCloud

Knuckles the Echidna

Krystal

Slippy Toad

Yoshi

Cranky Kong

Wolf O'Donnell

King K. Rool

* * *

**Scene 3.3 – Into the Jungle**

Once Sean and the others were out of the Green Hill Zone play set, they headed into the Jungle Japes play set. As they entered, Cranky Kong suddenly appeared in front of them from behind a tree. He was holding his walking stick and seemed angry about something.

Donkey Kong: "Hey, Cranky! How's it going?"

Cranky: (aggressively) "Don't give me any of that, you big banana brains!"

Donkey Kong: (confused) "Huh?"

Cranky: "I've been looking for you and Diddy all morning, and I can't find monkey-squat of the other Kong members!"

Falco: "Calm down, old man. What's with the attitude?"

Cranky: "You shut your beak, featherhead! I have no business with _you_!"

Falco: (angrily mumbles) "Rude old fart."

Cranky: (more calmly) "Listen, King K. Rool and a gray wolf just attacked my house!"

Diddy: "King K. Rool and who?"

Cranky: "A gray wolf wearing a black outfit and eye patch. He appeared out of a fancy air craft!"

Slippy: (To Fox) "This gray wolf sounds a lot like Wolf O'Donnell."

Fox: "I think it _is_ him. And the 'fancy air craft' must be his star fighter."

Diddy: "Where are those two, Cranky?"

Cranky: "They're still in there—probably trashing the other treehouses. For someone of _my_ years, I'm lucky to have gotten away in one piece."

Sean: "Well, don't worry, Cranky; DK and the rest of us will go check out this event."

Cranky: (To Sean) "Who the hell are you?"

Sean: "Oh, my name is Sean Matthews, and I'm pretty much the leader of this group."

Cranky: "Leader?"

Donkey Kong: "That's right, Cranky; Sean knows all about us and the places around here. He's also the one who uses us for those videos."

Cranky: "Videos? What videos?"

Sean: "Well, let's just say they're videos of you and other characters doing random things."

Cranky: (raises an eyebrow) "What kind of 'random things'?"

Sean: "Um, I'm not sure if I can explain that to you."

Cranky: "Why? Is there something you make me do that I shouldn't know about?"

Sean: "It's not _that,_ exactly…"

Cranky: "Then what is it?"

Sean: "I _really_ can't tell you."

Cranky: (angrily) "You'd better start talking, you bastard!" (Begins poking Sean with his stick)

Sean: (while getting poked) "Ah! Will you quit doing that?!"

Cranky: "No! You'd better tell me what you do with these videos right now, or I swear, I'll—AH!" (Stops poking Sean and suddenly collapses)

Sean: (looking down at Cranky) "…Uh, what just happened?"

Krystal: (checks Cranky) "I believe he just had a heart attack."

Sean: "A heart attack? How could he have a heart attack?! He's a freaking toy!"

Krystal: "…And?"

Sean: "Toys don't have any internal organs!"

Diddy: "They don't?"

Sean: "No!" (Slight pause) "Or at least, they're not _supposed_ to have any."

Donkey Kong: "Then what else could've happened to Cranky?"

Sean: "I don't know, and I really don't want to stick around to found out." (Sighs) "Look, guys, we need to continue on into Jungle Japes and find King K. Rool and Wolf O'Donnell. We can't waste time here wondering about what happened to a bitter old crank."

Donkey Kong: (about Cranky) "Hey, that's a rude way to speak of my grandfather, Sean!"

Amy: "Yeah, Sean; you should be more respectful about the elderly, regardless of their actions."

Sean: "Sorry." (Sighs) "But seriously, guys, we need to move on, look for K. Rool and Wolf, and find out what they're both up to. We can come back for Cranky later. Okay?"

Falco: "I agree with Sean."

Knuckles: "Me too."

Cream: (to Sean) "Um, can Cheese and I stay behind and watch over Cranky?"

Sean: "…Sure, if you'd like."

Donkey Kong: "Wait, I think _I_ should stay behind and watch over—!"

Sean: "No, DK! You and Fox are the only Primary Heroes here! Cream and Cheese have only been with us for barely five minutes, so it's best if _they_ stay behind for the moment."

Donkey Kong: "…Okay, I'll agree."

Sean: "Good. Alright, I think we've settled that. Cream and Cheese will stay here with Cranky while the rest of us continue into the jungle!"

The Heroes: "Right!"

Cream and Cheese stayed behind while Sean and the rest entered the jungle. Once inside, they found the place mostly demolished and seemingly deserted, with Wolf's star fighter shown not too far away. Before the group could investigate, they halted when someone shot a laser blast at the ground close by. Looking to where the shot came from, they saw Wolf O'Donnell standing on top of a stone hill with a blaster in hand. Appearing behind him was King K. Rool.

Wolf: "So, it's true—the heroes found themselves a leader."

K. Rool: (about Sean) "He looks so pathetic."

Donkey Kong: "Hey, don't insult Sean, K. Rool; he's an excellent leader!"

Diddy: "Yeah; and he's better than a selfish king like _you_!"

K. Rool: (seemingly unoffended) "Is that so?"

Fox: "Why are _you_ here, Wolf? And where's your team?"

Wolf: "How the hell should I know where those clowns are? And as for your first question, I heard that there's a big reward for the downfall of the new hero."

Sean: "A big reward?"

Slippy: "By 'new hero', do you mean Sean?"

Wolf: "That's right."

Falco: "Okay, wait; if you're trying to get this so-called 'reward', then why did you come to _this_ place?"

Wolf: "Well, I figured I couldn't do this on my own. And since I can't find that useless team of mine, I decided to join forces with the first villain I encountered."

Donkey Kong: "And King K. Rool was the first villain you encountered?"

Wolf: "Unfortunately, yes."

K. Rool: "We both don't like this situation too much, but alas, the other villains are occupied at the moment."

Wolf: "Anyway, I wish we could stick around here longer, but I received a call moments before your arrival. So I'm afraid the king and I have to leave now."

Fox: "Wait; what kind of call did you receive?"

Wolf: "I'm not telling you, Fox." (To K. Rool) "Let's go, fatty!" (Taps K. Rool in the stomach)

K. Rool: "That is no way to treat a king, Wolf!"

Wolf: (walking off) "Don't care!" (K. Rool follows him)

Falco: "Hey, wait a minute!" (Takes out his blaster as he starts running toward the stone hill) "We're not through here, yet!"

Sean: "Falco, wait!"

Knuckles: "I'll get him!" (Runs up and tackles Falco as Wolf and K. Rool get away)

Falco: (to Knuckles, furiously) "What the hell is your problem?! You want them to get away without more information?!"

Knuckles: "There's no point in going after them right now, you dumb falcon!"

Falco: "Don't doubt my methods, you…!" (Short pause) "I don't know what you are."

Knuckles: "I'm an echidna!"

Falco: "What the hell's an echidna? Some kind of twisted hedgehog?!"

Knuckles: "Don't mix up my species with Sonic's!"

Sean: "Amy, could you please break those two up?"

Amy: "Gladly." (Walks over, takes out her Piko-Piko Hammer, and bangs it into the ground; Falco and Knuckles stop arguing to face Amy) "If you two can't learn to cooperate with each other, then there's no way we're going to defeat the villains!"

Falco & Knuckles: (glare at each other for a few seconds) "Humph!" (Look away and fold arms)

Krystal: (about Amy) "My, that girl sure has spunk."

Sean: "I don't know if spunk is the right word for that."

Slippy: (To Fox) "Are we really going to let Wolf and K. Rool get away?"

Fox: "Yes, Slippy. Like Knuckles said, there's no point in going after them right now."

Slippy: "Bummer."

Diddy: "By the way, Fox, is that Wolf guy really a villain?"

Fox: "Well, Wolf and his star team often travel around the galaxy causing trouble, but we never really considered him a 'villain'. Although, it's likely Wolf is with the villains just to get this 'big reward' he mentioned."

Krystal: "That sounds about right."

Donkey Kong: "I wonder what this 'big reward' could be."

Sean: "Hey, guys, don't forget what our objective is here!"

Donkey Kong: "Oh, sorry, Sean!"

Sean: "Listen, guys, let's forget about Wolf and K. Rool for now. I think we just found out who the villains are after."

Fox: "Oh, that's right; Wolf said they're after _you,_ didn't he?"

Sean: "Right. Now that we know who the villains are after, we should find the other heroes and head back to the hideout play set. The others should know about this."

Donkey Kong: "You're right, Sean!"

Diddy: "But should we head back right now?"

Sean: "You guys can head back now if you want. I'm going to head to the Mushroom Kingdom play set."

Donkey Kong: "Why the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Sean: "I want to see if Mario is there."

Donkey Kong: "Mario?"

Fox: "What do you want to see _him_ for?"

Sean: "Well, you see, after the separation, I rode with Mario on his go-kart, and he told me he was headed for the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, as we went through a detour—which turned out to be a trap—we came across this death ramp, he decided to jump it, I fell off the kart, landed near the Springfield play set, and that was the last time I saw him."

Slippy: (astounded) "Wow. What happened after that?"

Sean: "Well, a lot of craziness happened—I can tell you _that._ First, the Transformers had a brawl and brought it into the Springfield play set. They destroyed half the place and accidentally killed a few citizens. I also met up with Tails and Sonic, and—"

Amy: (shocked) "Sonic was there?! He didn't get hurt, did he?!"

Sean: "Relax, Amy! Sonic and Tails are fine! I told them to leave the play set about halfway through the brawl. They might be back at the hideout play set already."

Amy: "I hope so."

Fox: "By the way, Sean, how long has it been since the separation?"

Sean: "Um…" (Checks watch) "Almost two hours. Why do you ask?"

Fox: "Do you really think Mario might be at the Mushroom Kingdom after all that time?"

Sean: "Well, if not, then _somebody's_ got to be over there. The only problem, though, is that the Mushroom Kingdom play set is on the opposite side of this big room. If only there was a quicker way to get there."

Donkey Kong: (thinks for a moment) "I think there's a warp pipe here."

Fox: "A warp pipe?"

Donkey Kong: "Yeah. Sean, is there a warp pipe here and another at the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Sean: "Well, yeah, but I don't know if—"

Donkey Kong: "Why don't you let Yoshi go with you to find the warp pipe?"

Sean: "DK, hold on a sec!"

Donkey Kong: "That way, you'll be able to get to the Mushroom Kingdom in no time!"

Sean: "Then what's Yoshi got to do—?" (DK picks him up) "Whoa, wait, I'm not done talking!" (DK places him on Yoshi's back) "You know, DK, you're really starting to—"

Donkey Kong: "Yoshi, go find that warp pipe!" (Yoshi dashes off and Sean holds on tight)

Fox: (to DK) "You know—you should _really_ be more patient of what people have to say."

Donkey Kong: (scratches his head) "Yeah, you're probably right."

Unbeknownst to Sean and the rest, the warp pipe was right behind a big tree Knuckles and Falco were arguing in front of. Yoshi spotted it instantly and jumped in, with a reluctant Sean still on his back.

* * *

**A/N: Boy, this chapter/scene turned out to be longer than the last two. And I would've gotten it up sooner, but...the usual happened again. ^^; Anyway, we're back now. Sean and his group of anthropomorphic animals explore the Jungle Japes play set, where they encounter Wolf O'Donnell and King K. Rool, whom reveal to our heroes who the Villain Toys are targeting. ...Also, Krystal and Slippy FINALLY got dialogue (as well as Diddy again)! :D**

**This concludes the "Green Hill Zone/Jungle Japes" arc of the story. It's also unfortunately the last arc of Act III because there are only a few more scenes left after this one. Don't worry, though, because the NEXT act—which is a lot longer than the others—will feature much more arcs. ^^b**

**Now to explain some things:**

**1\. Remember when I said much of this story was inspired by a YouTuber I used to watch named Matt "sonictoast" Pieper? Well, I got the idea for Cranky's role in this scene from one of his old (crappy) stop-motion videos called "Sonic and Cranky in Entertain the Old Fart" (which contains toilet humor just to warn you). That includes the heart attack. Speaking of which, I bet just like Sean you're wondering how a toy can have a heart attack without organs. Well, remember when I said back in the beginning of Act III that the toys are more "alive" then they SHOULD be? ...Yeah, let's just leave it at THAT. :p**

**2\. I hope Cream and Cheese role in this scene didn't seem pointless, especially with the former having only one line and the latter having none. As Sean said, Cream and Cheese have only been with the heroes for a few minutes, and they're likely still a little shaken up from being attacked by Dr. Eggman to do any action or fighting at the moment. I promise you, though, that Cream and Cheese will have better roles and at least one time to shine later on. ;)**

**3\. I don't think I need to explain anti-hero Wolf being with the villains since he's obviously on the same page as the Wario Bros and Rouge the Bat. However, his team Star Wolf will not be included in the story for a variety of reasons—namely that I couldn't find good use for any of them. :/**

**4\. Starting at this point, Falco and Knuckles don't get along with each other for most of the story. You see, since these two are similar in terms of attitude, I figured if they ever met, their relationship would be like Roronoa Zoro and Sanji from the anime/manga series _One Piece_. They can't stand each other but will learn cooperate eventually. =p**

**Any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (but petty hate will NOT be tolerated!)**

**That being all said, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)**

**P.S. I'm not going to spoil anything, but the next part will have a little "surprise" :B**


	12. Mushroom Kingdom Population: 7

Featured Characters (in order of appearance)

Yoshi

Luigi

Peach

Daisy

Link

Zelda

Ganondorf

Bowser

* * *

**Scene 4 – Mushroom Kingdom Population: 7**

While in the warp pipe, Sean had serious doubt that he and Yoshi would actually get to the Mushroom Kingdom play set this way. When they came out of the warp pipe, Sean believed they were still in the Jungle Japes play set. But when he turned around, he saw Princess Peach's castle—meaning that they _were_ in the Mushroom Kingdom play set! A bewildered Sean then said, "You've got to be kidding!" After that, he got off Yoshi's back and brushed himself off.

Sean: "I can't believe we actually made it here through a warp pipe. I thought for sure it wasn't going to work."

Yoshi: (nasally voice) "Why would you think that?"

Sean: "Because it doesn't—" (Surprised) "Whoa, Yoshi; did you just talk?!"

Yoshi: "Of course I did! Have I not been able to talk before?"

Sean: "Not _human_ language!"

Yoshi: "Oh…"

Sean: (suddenly remembers something) "…Actually, now that I think about it, I _do_ have you talk in one of my videos—just to see what that would be like."

Yoshi: "You do?"

Sean: "Yeah…" (To himself) "I wonder if I just found a clue behind this mystery." (Realizes something and says aloud) "Wait a minute, Yoshi—you didn't talk while we were with DK and the others. You were totally silent, that I almost forgot you were there. Why are you just talking _now_ all of a sudden?"

Yoshi: "I don't know why, but for some reason, I'm only comfortable talking around you, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach."

Sean: "Really? I had no idea you were so shy."

Yoshi: (scratches his nose) "I'm not sure if _that's_ the case."

Sean: "…Well, in _any_ case, let's just go to the castle and see if Mario is here."

Yoshi: "Okay!"

Sean and Yoshi headed toward the castle. Once there, they encountered Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy looking at something on the left side of the castle. Mario was nowhere to be seen.

Sean: "What are you guys looking at?"

Luigi: (faces him) "Oh, hey, Sean!" (Notices Yoshi) "And Yoshi…"

Daisy: "When did you two get here?"

Sean: "Just now. I came to see if Mario was here."

Peach: "Mario? We haven't seen him since the separation."

Daisy: "Did he say he was going to be here?"

Sean: "Yeah; he told me nearly two hours ago that he was heading for the Mushroom Kingdom. I met up with Mario right after the separation and took a short ride on his go-kart, until we came across this ramp that led to nowhere and lost contact with each other."

Peach: (shocked) "Mario drove off a ramp to nowhere?!"

Sean: "Yeah, it's a long story. Anyway, Mario's not here?"

Luigi: "Nope."

Sean: "How long have you guys been here?"

Daisy: "We've been here for more than an hour. Nothing exciting has happened so far."

Peach: "There aren't even any Toads around here."

Daisy: "Not that we really care about those little guys or anything."

Sean: "…So Mario never came here?"

Luigi: "We have not seen my brother as far as _we've_ been here."

Sean: "I see." (To himself, about Mario) "Where the hell did that numbskull get to?" (Aloud) "By the way, you guys didn't tell me what you were looking at."

Luigi: "We've been looking at Link for the past twenty minutes."

Sean: "Link's here?"

Daisy: "Yeah; he's sitting up against a tree over there. He's in some kind of slump."

Sean: "Why's he in a slump?"

Peach: "We're not sure exactly, but it may have something to do with Princess Zelda."

Sean: "Princess Zelda, huh? Wait here; I'll go talk to him."

Sean walked over to the tree Link was sitting up against. Just like Daisy said, Link was in some kind of slump. Sean tried to ask Link what was wrong, but Link wouldn't answer him.

Sean: "Come on, Link, you can tell me what's up. I _am_ your leader, after all." (Link is still silent; Sean becomes irritated) "Listen, Link, I know that you're normally a silent character, but you could at least tell me whether or not your slump has something to do with Princess Zelda!" (Link mutters something inaudible) "What?"

Link: (quietly) "He took her."

Sean: (moves closer to Link) "What?!"

Link: (a little louder) "He took her."

Sean: "Speak up already; I can't hear you!"

Link: (shouts) "He took Princess Zelda!" (Sean jumps in surprise)

Sean: (grasping his right ear) "Whoa…!" (Rubs his ear for a few seconds) "Who took Princess Zelda?"

Link: (faces Sean and says in a soft tone) "Ganondorf."

Sean: "Ganondorf?"

Link: "Yes. After the separation, Zelda and I decided to go to the Hyrule castle. That's when the creep showed up and took her away."

Sean: "How was Ganondorf able to get a hold of her?"

Link: (stands up and sighs) "Well, it happened like _this_…" (Flashback starts) "Zelda and I found a shortcut that led straight to Hyrule. We didn't encounter any villains as we traveled. But just as we made it to the castle, Ganondorf suddenly appeared in front of us. I fought him valiantly in order to protect Zelda, but I must have gotten ahead myself, because I was easily defeated, and he was able to capture her."

Ganondorf: (laughs evilly) "You've grown weak, Link! And now, the princess will be mine once again!" (Laughs evilly as he escapes, carrying Zelda)

Zelda: "Link!"

Link: "Zelda…!" (Flashback ends)

Sean: (somewhat astounded) "Wow; that's quite a story. But don't be too upset about it. I mean, Zelda's been captured by Ganondorf many times before."

Link: "But it's never been because of _me_!" (Droopily) "I wasn't able to protect her. I think I may have lost my edge as a warrior."

Sean: "Hey, don't doubt yourself so easily, Link. We'll get Zelda back."

Link: "We will?"

Sean: "Yes. But not right now."

Link: (whines) "Why?! I want to go save Zelda right this minute!" (Sean slaps him in the head)

Sean: "Chill out, Link! There's no point in going after Zelda at this very moment! (Brief pause) "You know, many people see you as a great hero, and actually consider you one of the 'best video game heroes of all time'."

Link: (rubbing his head) "They do?"

Sean: "Yeah; that's one of the reasons why I put you in the Primary Heroes group. However, there are others who make fun of you. In fact, there's a show about video games on TV that has a character known as Drunk Link."

Link: "Drunk Link?"

Sean: "Yes. They have a guy dressed up like you, and almost every time he's shown, he acts like a total wuss. And that's exactly what you're acting like right now—a wuss!"

Link: "…I guess you're right."

Sean: "I _am_ right! Link, let me ask you something. Do you love Zelda?"

Link: "…Yes."

Sean: "Enough to protect her from _anything?_"

Link: "Of course."

Sean: (sternly) "Then quit acting like a wuss or Zelda will never love you back!"

Link: (sadly) "I'm sorry…"

Sean: (more calmly) "No, _I'm_ sorry; that last thing I said was uncalled for." (Sighs) "Look, Link, I promise we'll get Zelda back. But for now, we need to return to the hideout play set and inform the others about something important. Come on; let's go."

Link: "Okay."

Sean and Link walked over to where Luigi, Daisy, Peach, and Yoshi were. When Sean told them about Zelda being captured by Ganondorf, he asked the two princesses to try to cheer Link up. They both agreed to do so. Suddenly, as Sean was about to tell everyone to head back to the hideout play set, a big fireball zipped past them and hit the castle doors (greatly damaging them). A startled Sean then said, "Where the hell did _that_ come from?!" When the group looked to the left, they saw Bowser, the Mario Bros' arch-nemesis.

Bowser: (laughs evilly; gruff voice) "Did I startle you?"

Sean: "Hell yeah, you startled us! I know you're not a nice guy, but you could've at least given us a little heads up before doing that!"

Luigi: "What do you want, Bowser?"

Bowser: "I was hoping to settle an old score with Mario, but instead, I find the new hero! That actually makes it twice as interesting. Where is that pesky plumber, anyway?"

Sean: "Mario's not here for some reason! That aside, do you think you could bother us later? We need to go somewhere right now."

Bowser: "Oh, sure, I'll back off…if Princess Peach agrees to marry me!"

Peach: (disgusted) "Not on your life, sicko!"

Bowser: "…I was actually expecting an answer like that. Well then…" (He inhales deeply and launches his Flame Breath at Sean and the others)

Sean: "Oh crap!" (Covers his face, until he sees Link using his shield to block the flame) "Link?"

Link: (while blocking the flame) "Everybody, get behind the castle, quick!"

Sean: "But, Link—"

Link: "Do it!"

Without second thoughts, Sean and the others ran behind the castle. Link followed after them when Bowser stopped using his Flame Breath. As Sean and the rest were hiding behind the castle, Bowser laughed evilly and slowly walked toward them.

Bowser: (while walking slowly) "You can't hide from me forever, you bunch of cowards!"

Luigi: "This is bad."

Peach: "I know; I'm starting to wish Mario _was_ here right now to help us!"

Daisy: "What are we going to do, Sean?"

Sean: "I don't know, but we'd better think of a way to stop Bowser fast. We need to head back to the hideout play set as soon as possible."

Link: "Sean, here!" (Takes out a bomb) "Throw this at Bowser."

Sean: (puzzled) "What did you get a bomb?"

Link: (while holding the bomb) "I don't know, but throw it fast—it's already lit!"

Sean: "It is?" (Notices a small sparkle on the bomb) "Crap!" (Grabs the bomb and throws it at Bowser)

Bowser: (catches the bomb and stops walking) "…Uh-oh." (BOOM)

Even though it blew up right in his hands, the bomb didn't "kill" Bowser. Instead, it just knocked him out cold. Apparently, the explosion wasn't powerful enough to "end" the dreaded Koopa (Turtle) King. However, it _did_ give Sean and the group the perfect opportunity to escape. Sean told the others to use the warp pipe to the Jungle Japes play set so they could return to the hideout play set quicker. Link (for whatever reason) got on Yoshi's back as they, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy left the area. Sean decided to stay behind and check other play sets to see if there were any more of the heroes around. He left right after the others went down the warp pipe.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter/scene has arrived! :D And the "surprise" I mentioned in the last one is that Yoshi is able to speak—though only when around certain characters. :B Not only THAT, but Sean may have discovered a clue to this bizarre event! :o **

**Btw, if you're wondering what happened to Mario, he'll return near the end of Act III to explain. Also, this scene's title refers to the fact that there are only seven characters present in the Mushroom Kingdom: Sean, Yoshi, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Link, and Bowser**

**Now to explain a few things:**

**1\. For those who don't know, the show Sean mentions with the character Drunk Link is a once-popular video game show called _X-Play_, which ran from 2003 to 2013. It was well-known for its reviews and comedy sketches of video games. I used to watch _X-Play_ during my teen and young adult years up until its cancellation in early 2013. Sadly, reruns of the show and other programs of its kind aren't played on TV anymore because the channel station that produced them closed down at the end of 2014. :( You can only catch clips of them online.**

**2\. I hope I didn't upset some people for making Link whiny here. If I did, then I'm sorry. ^^; You're probably thinking that I'm having him be like Drunk Link from _X-Play_ (as Sean mentioned) and/or that brown-haired bratty version of himself from the short-lived Zelda cartoon and god-awful CD-i games. Well let me tell you that is NOT the case here! Yes, I have Link act like a wuss for this scene, but it's only to build up for a moment in a later part of the story. I promise Link will become more like himself (albeit with spoken dialogue) as the story goes on. And don't worry; they WILL rescue Princess Zelda later. ;)**

**3\. You know that trope in cartoons and video games where characters "magically" take certain items out from seemingly nowhere (I forget what that's called :p)? Well, apparently that seems to apply with the toys being alive. :/ Oh, and Link taking out the already-lit bomb is a reference to most of the _Legend of Zelda_ games. :3**

**4\. In addition to 3, the reason why Bowser wasn't "killed" by the bomb is because, if you've seen most of the Mario games, his body is tough enough to withstand even a powerful explosion. Plus, I have plans for him to return later in the story. =p**

**Any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (but petty hate will NOT be tolerated!)**

**That all being said, I hope enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)**

**P.S. Don't know if anyone noticed, but apart from all the characters featured in this scene being of Nintendo, Link was the only Primary Hero here.**


	13. Three Spider-Man Villains

Featured Characters (in order of appearance)

Venom

Doctor Octopus

Green Goblin

Robin

* * *

**Scene 5 – Three Spider-Man Villains**

After leaving the Mushroom Kingdom play set, Sean ran past the Hyrule play set. Both play sets were right next to each other. Anyway, Sean ran aimlessly for a couple of minutes. Just then, he was halted by a dark figure that appeared right in front of him. The figure was Venom, one of Spider-Man's archenemies. Dr. Octopus and Green Goblin appeared a few seconds later.

Venom: (sinister voice) "Going somewhere, chump?"

Sean: (slowly backing up) "I'm looking for my friends."

Doc Ock: "Is that so? Well then, how about _we_ become your friends?"

Sean: "Um, that's generous of you, but I have enough friends already, thanks."

Goblin: "But we want to play a game with you."

Sean: "What game?"

Goblin: "A little game we like called 'Prey'."

Sean: "Prey?"

Venom: "It's a game where we must destroy whoever is 'it'."

Sean: "I don't like the sound of that."

Doc Ock: "Then you definitely won't like the sound of _this_."

Goblin: "_You're_ the prey."

Sean: (worriedly) "Uh-oh…"

As the three villains prepared to attack Sean, a red motorcycle suddenly appeared above them. When it landed in between the four, the driver grabbed Sean's arm, pulled him onto the motorcycle, and then drifted off. As the two rode away, Dr. Octopus said, "Damn it, he's getting away!" Green Goblin replied with "Not for long!" and used his guilder to follow them. The person driving the motorcycle turned out to be Batman's sidekick, Robin.

Sean: "Thanks for the help back there, Boy Wonder!"

Robin: "Don't mention it, Sean!"

Sean: "By the way, where are Batman and Batgirl?"

Robin: "They're heading to Pokémon City, and I'm going to meet them there!"

Sean: "Pokémon City, huh? I think I'll go there, too!"

Robin: "You sure?"

Sean: "Yeah, I want to see if there are any other heroes over there!"

Robin: "Okay! Hold on!" (Speeds up motorcycle)

Goblin: (from above) "So, the new guy thinks he can escape from us that easily, huh?" (Laughs menacingly and takes out a bomb device) "We'll just see about that." (Presses a button on the device, which makes a pinging sound, and tosses it toward the motorcycle)

Sean: (hears faint pinging) "Hey, Robin, do you hear a noise?!"

Robin: "That's just the engine roaring, Sean!"

Sean: "No, not _that_; I hear some kind of pinging!"

Robin: "Pinging?!"

Sean: "Yeah; it sounds a little bit like a…" (Looks up and sees the bomb device heading toward them) "Oh, crap! Robin, speed up!"

Robin: "What?!"

Sean: "I said 'speed up'! There's a—!"

Before Sean could finish, the bomb device landed right behind the back wheel of the motorcycle and exploded—sending him and Robin flying into the air!

* * *

**A/N: Another new chapter/scene is here already! :D It's pretty short, but worth reading. Sean encounters three villains from the Sam Raimi _Spider-Man_ trilogy and is saved by the Boy Wonder (who's the only Hero Toy of this scene). A little ironic that a DC superhero rescues our protagonist from Marvel supervillains, isn't it? :p **

**Btw, the three Spider-Man villains will return later in the story with a scent of nostalgia. :3 Also, don't worry about Sean and Robin; they survive and luckily end up in their destination. ;)**

**That being said, I hope enjoy and stay tuned for more! :)**

**P.S. Just a heads up, the next scene will feature BIG OOCness from one of the Hero Toys. :B**


	14. Pokemon City Mishaps

Featured Characters (in order of appearance)

Robin

Ash Ketchum

Pikachu

Brock

Dawn

Max

May

Misty

Piplup

Batman

Batgirl

Jessie

James

Meowth

Giovanni

Joker

Harley Quinn

Superman

* * *

**Scene 6 – Pokémon City Mishaps**

Sean and Robin were flying through the air for some seconds, in what felt like a slow-motion sequence, before landing roughly on the ground. Luckily, the area they landed in was the Pokémon City play set. When the duo got up, they encountered Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon partner, Pikachu. Their friends Brock, Dawn, Max, May, Misty, and Piplup were present as well. They gang had witnessed Sean and Robin drop from the air.

Ash: (to Sean and Robin) "Are you guys OK?! That looked like a pretty nasty fall."

Pikachu: "Pikachu!"

Dawn: "Do you guys need a doctor?"

Sean: "We're fine!" (Grunts softly and rubs his left elbow) "Where's the Dark Knight?"

Max: "Who?"

Robin: "Batman!"

Brock: "Sorry, but we haven't seen Batman or anyone else since the separation."

Sean: "Really? I guess that means we beat him here, Robin."

Robin: "Looks like it."

May: "By the way, how did you two get into the air?"

Sean: "One of the villains dropped a bomb on us as we rode on Robin's motorcycle."

Robin: "Yeah; the bomb exploded right behind my R-Cycle and sent us both flying."

Misty: "Wow; that must've been quite the ride."

Sean: "You have no idea."

Just then, Ash shouted, "Look out!" When the toys looked behind Sean, they saw a black car coming toward them fast and moved out of the way. Sean looked back and saw the car, but before he had a chance to move, the vehicle slowed down and grazed him in his lower back. This caused Sean to yelp and fall frontwards on the ground. The car was revealed to be the Batmobile, with Batman and Batgirl exiting it a moment later.

Batgirl: "Hey, Batman, I think you hit something when you stopped."

Batman: "What do you mean?"

Batgirl: "I felt some kind of thump the very moment you stopped the Batmobile."

Sean: (on the ground) "That was _me_!"

Batgirl: (shocked) "Oh, my god! Sean!" (Runs over and helps him up) "Are you OK?"

Sean: "Yeah, I'm fine!" (To Batman, bitterly) "And _you_ need to watch where you're driving!"

Batman: "I tried to warn you and the others to move, but the horn wasn't working!"

Robin: "The Batmobile has a horn?"

Batman: "Doesn't _every_ car?"

Sean: "More importantly, Batman, why are you and your comrades here?"

Batman: "I heard that the Joker and Harley Quinn were over here."

Sean: "Why in the world would those two come to _Pokémon_ City instead of _Gotham_ City?!"

Batman: "How the hell would _I_ know?! You're the leader, so _you_ should know why!"

Sean: "But _you're_ a professional detective! So shouldn't _you_ know the answer?!"

Batman: (dramatic pause) "You know what? I don't ever know _why_ you're our leader!"

Sean: "What are you saying? That you don't trust me?"

Batman: "As a matter of fact, I _don't_."

Sean: "…Well, I'm not surprised. I mean you rarely trust _anyone_, am I right?"

Batman: "Damn straight."

Ash: "Um, sorry to interrupt, but my friends and I have a situation of our own here."

Batman: (looks at Ash's Pikachu) "…Hey, kid, what is that thing on your shoulder?"

Ash: "What thing?"

Batman: "That yellow creature."

Ash: "Oh, this is my buddy, Pikachu."

Pikachu: (waves at Batman) "Pikachu!"

Batman: "What's your buddy supposed to be? Some mutated rat?"

Ash: (insulted) "Hey, don't you _ever_ talk about Pikachu like that!"

Pikachu: (angrily) "Pika!"

Sean: "Okay, let's settle down for a moment!" (Sighs) "So, Batman and his companions are in Pokémon City because they heard the Joker and Harley Quinn might be here; I get that. But why are Ash and his friends here?"

Brock: "We thought Team Rocket might be here. It seems like a place they would come to."

Sean: "Now _that_ makes sense."

Batgirl: "Who's Team Rocket?"

Misty: "A group of annoying criminals who are always causing trouble wherever we go."

Batman: "How annoying are they?"

Misty: "Well…"

Just then, evil laughter was heard. At first, Batman thought the Joker was near. However, this laughter had the sound of three people. When Sean and the group looked up, they saw three shadowy figures standing on top of a building. Batman then said, "Who's there?!" The shadowy figures were revealed to be Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket. As the trio showed more of themselves, they began their own motto:

Jessie: "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

James: "It speaks to me loud and clear."

Jessie: "On the wind!"

James: "Past the stars!"

Meowth: "In your ear!"

Jessie: "Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace."

James: "Dashing all hopes and putting fear in its place."

Jessie: "A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

James: "When everything's worse, our work is complete."

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "James!"

Meowth: "Meowth's the name!"

Jessie: "Putting the do-gooders in their place."

James: "We're Team Rocket."

All 3: "And we're in your face!"

When Team Rocket finished their motto, Sean and the rest were shown to have a mix of disturbed and annoyed facial expressions. Batman even said, "Okay; that may just be the lamest introduction I've ever seen." Sean replied to this with, "Well, those three are lame criminals." Team Rocket seemed unaware of (or simply didn't care about) the heroes' reaction.

May: "Those three just never seem to quit with their mottos."

Max: "_That's_ for sure."

Misty: (to Team Rocket) "So, are you jerks here to steal Pikachu again?"

Jessie: (laughs evilly) "Sorry, twerps, but Pikachu isn't worth the taking for the moment."

Meowth: "Yeah; we're here to capture your leader!"

Dawn: "Our leader?"

Ash: "You mean Sean?"

James: "That's right. You see, there's a big reward for any villain who captures or eliminates the new hero—who so happens to be your leader."

Batgirl: "A big reward?"

Brock: "So _that's_ what you three are after."

Jessie: "Bingo!"

Meowth: "And if you were smart, you would kindly hand your leader over to us."

Batgirl: "Fat chance!"

Robin: "You can't expect us to hand over Sean that easily!"

James: "Is that so? Then I'm afraid we have no choice but to—" (A phone suddenly rings; James takes out a cell phone and answers it) "Hello?"

Giovanni: (over phone) "What are you three doing?!"

James: "Oh, hey, boss! We found the new hero. Now all we have to do is—"

Giovanni: "Forget about that! You three nitwits need to get back here at once!"

James: "You mean right now? But what about capturing the new hero? We've almost got him."

Giovanni: "You can deal with him later! There's been a change of plans."

James: "But, boss—"

Giovanni: (shouts) "Get back here _now!_"

James: (defeated sigh) "Okay." (Hangs up and puts phone away)

Meowth: "What did the boss want, James?"

James: "He said he wants us to return to headquarters right now."

Jessie: "Right now?! But we're just about to succeed in something for once!"

James: "I know, but it's the boss' orders, and we can't disobey him."

Jessie: (sighs; says to Sean and the heroes) "Well, it looks like you twerps are off the hook for now. But we _will_ get your leader!"

James: "Sooner or later."

Meowth: "See ya!" (Takes out a smoke grenade and throws it on the roof of the building)

After Meowth unleashed the smoke grenade, a puff of smoke came out and Team Rocket escaped. Sean and the group were confused over what just happened, since none of them knew the trio was called off by their boss, Giovanni. Just then, someone shouted, "Hey, wait!" It was Gary Oak, Ash's friend and rival, who appeared somewhat out of breath.

Ash: "Hey, Gary! What's going on?"

Gary: "Hey, Ash. I've been chasing Team Rocket for almost an hour."

Ash: "Why? What did they do?"

Gary: "They stole a Pokémon from my grandfather's laboratory!"

Brock: "They already stole a Pokémon?!"

Gary: "That's right."

Batman: "Could somebody explain what the hell a 'Pokémon' is?"

Sean: "Pokémon is short for 'pocket monsters'."

Batman: "Pocket monsters?"

Dawn: "Yeah; they're creatures who are carried in these capsules called Pokéballs."

Batman: "Pokéballs? What the hell kind of world do you people live in?"

May: (annoyed) "Oh, brother, can we please ignore this guy?"

Max: (also annoyed) "I agree."

Misty: "So anyway, Gary, what Pokémon did Team Rocket steal?"

Gary: "I was about to get to that. They took—" (Suddenly gets shot in the head and drops dead)

Sean: (shocked) "Holy shit!"

Ash: (horrified) "Gary!"

After Gary dropped dead, the Joker and Harley Quinn appeared behind him. Joker was holding a pistol in his right hand (which he used to "kill" Gary), while Harley held a bazooka. As the duo approached the heroes, Harley aimed the bazooka at Sean's face.

Harley: (high-pitched voice) "Put your hands up, newbie! We're here to take you away."

Sean: "Can you at least get the bazooka out of my face?"

Joker: (sadistic voice) "She said to put your hands up, new guy!"

Harley: (to Joker) "You go, baby!"

Sean: "Hey, bitch! Get the bazooka out of my face!" (Harley smacks him in the head with the bazooka; Sean has a cut on his forehead, which starts bleeding) "Ah, shit!" (Puts a hand over the cut) "That freaking hurt like hell!"

Harley: "Shut up, newbie! Don't force us to do this the hard way!"

Brock: (whispers to Robin) "Who _are_ those two clowns?"

Robin: (whispers back) "That's the Joker and Harley Quinn."

Brock: "Those two are Batman's archenemies?"

Robin: "Afraid so."

Joker: "Hey! What are you two whispering over there?"

Brock: (out loud; slightly frightened) "Nothing."

The Joker pointed his pistol at Batman and the heroes and said, "Okay, I want everyone to put their hands behind their heads and kneel down on the ground! If you don't, Harley will blast your leader to smithereens." Sean gave a slow nod to his team, signaling them to do what Joker ordered. Surprisingly or not, the heroes did so—even Batman and his sidekicks.

Joker: (laughs maniacally) "This is glorious! The master will be pleased."

Sean: (raises an eyebrow) "What master?"

Harley: "I told you to shut the hell up, shithead!"

Sean: (irritated) "That tares it." (Suddenly grabs the bazooka and snatches it away from Harley; Sean then sticks the bazooka in Harley's face) "How does it feel _now_, bitch?"

Joker: (points his pistol at Sean) "Harley, what the hell happened?!"

Harley: (uneasily) "I'm sorry, baby; this shithead took my bazooka away."

Sean: "Let us go, Joker, or I'll blast her!"

Joker: "I see. Good thing I prepared for this." (Opens his jacket, which reveals five grenades tied to a string; Joker tugs on the string) "Drop the weapon, kid, or else!"

Sean: "Or else what?"

Joker: (tugs on string harder) "Don't play with me!"

Sean: "Look, let's make a deal. If I drop the bazooka, you two leave and then _we'll_ leave."

Joker: "Or you could give Harley and the bazooka to me, we take you, and _then_ we'll leave."

Sean: "Fat chance." (To his team) "Get him, guys!"

Batgirl suddenly rose from the ground and threw a bat-a-rang at the Joker's left hand, causing him to release the string. The rest of the group then hurried off the ground and tackled him. Harley attempted to run over and save Joker, but Sean quickly hit her in the head with the bazooka, knocking her out. After that, Batman and his sidekicks tied up the Joker and Harley Quinn together. Once all of that was done, Sean and the rest tried to think of what to do with the two clowns. Also, Batgirl used a bandage from her first aid kit to put over Sean's cut.

Ash: (looking at Gary's body with guilt) "I can't believe those two killed Gary. He was one of the greatest rivals I ever had."

Brock: "Yeah, it's sad. Most of your other rivals couldn't really compare to him."

Dawn: "That aside, what are we going to with these two clowns?"

Piplup: (poking Dawn's leg) "Piplup."

Dawn: "What is it, Piplup?"

Piplup: (taps his chest) "Pip-Piplup."

Dawn: "Are you saying that _you_ want to teach those clowns a lesson?"

Piplup: (nods) "Lup!"

Dawn: "Okay!" (Points at Joker and Harley) "Piplup, use Bubble Beam!"

Piplup: "Piplup!" (Shoots big bubbles at Joker and Harley, getting them wet)

Batman: (not amazed) "Bubbles? Really?"

Harley: (regaining consciousness) "Whoa, what the hell happened?" (Notices she and Joker are tied-up together) "Hey, baby, why are we all wet and tied-up?"

Joker: (aggravated) "We're wet because of the little blue penguin! And I don't think I need to explain the 'tied-up' part."

Ash: "Good thinking, Dawn. Now it's _my_ turn. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on those clowns!"

Pikachu: "Pika—!" (His cheeks begin to spark)

Sean: "No, don't!"

Ash: "Why?"

Sean: "The Joker has grenades in his jacket! If you electrocute them, the grenades will explode and kill us all!"

Ash: "Oh, right…"

Pikachu: (cheeks stop sparking) "Chu."

Misty: "You really need to think before you act, Ash."

Ash: (rubs the back of his head) "Sorry; I'm still mad at them for killing Gary."

Sean: (sighs) "Okay, guys, listen up! We need to head back to the hideout play set so we can tell the others some big news."

Ash: "What big news?"

Sean: "I'll explain when we get there."

Batgirl: "But what about the Joker and Harley Quinn?"

Sean: "We're taking them with us."

May: "We are?"

Sean: "Yeah, we are. While you guys were kneeling down, the Joker mentioned something that could be of use to us."

Batman: "I hope you're right."

Sean: "I _am_ right! The only question, though, is how are we going to get them there?"

Just after Sean said this, he looked up and spotted Superman flying above them. He then developed an idea and called out for Superman to drop by. When Superman heard the call and swooped down, Sean asked him if he would carry the Joker and Harley Quinn to the hideout play set. Superman accepted the request, carried the tied-up clowns, and flew toward the hideout play set. Sean and the Pokémon gang decided to travel by foot, while Batman and Batgirl left in the Batmobile. Robin used his grappling hook to leave, since his motorcycle was wrecked.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter/scene! :D I told you Sean and Robin be OK. And as the title stats, a few mishaps occur in Pokémon City. =p **

**Boy, Batman was REALLY out of character here, wasn't it? He was like an obnoxiously exaggerated version of himself that you would see in a _Robot Chicken_ sketch. :B Fret not though, because I've said before that there is a logical reason behind certain characters being OOC and a bit unlikable that will be explained in a later part of story. ;)**

**A few things:**

**1\. If you're wondering why Team Rocket was using their Sinnoh region motto instead of their REGULAR motto, keep in mind this story takes place during the late summer of 2010. That's when the Diamond & Pearl saga of the _Pokémon_ anime was going on-hence why no human traveling friends after Dawn are present. Also, Wobbuffet isn't with Team Rocket because I found no use for him in this story. :/**

**2\. Just to be clear, I do NOT hate Gary Oak. ^^; I admit when I was younger, I USED to dislike him because he was an arrogant d-bag who often bullied Ash during the early seasons of the Pokémon anime. However, Gary is one of the few characters in the series to have actual development, and has since become a better person as it went on. While he still isn't one of my favorite human characters in the series, I've grown to like and respect Gary a lot more. The reason why he got "bumped off" here was mostly to build some tension for a few characters.**

**3\. The versions of Joker and Harley Quinn in this story are respectively that of the late Heath Ledger from _The Dark Knight_ and Arkham Batman video games. Why? Because I liked these versions of them the most during 2010. :p**

**Any feedback is accepted, including fair constructive criticism (but petty hate will NOT be tolerated!)**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoy and stay turned for more! :)**

**P.S. Just a heads up, the next scene will be the end of Act III**


	15. Back at the Hideout Play Set

(I'm not going to list the Featured Characters of this scene because it's too messy for me to name everybody. :B)

* * *

**Scene 7 – Back at the Hideout Play Set**

It took Sean and the Pokémon gang about fifteen minutes to reach the hideout play set. When they finally made it there, Sean found nearly all of the hero toys from the beginning were present, including Mario (as well as Cream and Cheese). Batman and Superman were standing by the tied-up Joker and Harley Quinn. The Mario Bros approached Sean.

Mario: "Hey there, Sean. Sorry about what happened earlier with my go-kart and that ramp."

Sean: "You finally got my name right. For that, I'll forgive you…_this_ time."

Luigi: "I'm actually the one who managed to correct him."

Sean: "Oh, really?" (Luigi nods) "Hmm. So anyway, Mario, what happened to you after I fell off the go-kart?"

Mario: "Well, I unfortunately didn't make it to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Sean: "You didn't?"

Mario: "Nope. Instead, after you fell off, my go-kart crashed into a large pole. I survived the crash, but the pole fell on me, and I was trapped for more than an hour."

Sean: "Wow. How did you get free?"

Mario: "Superman swooped down and freed me. I then asked him to bring me to the Mushroom Kingdom, but he brought me back here instead, because he thought I was too hurt to go anywhere. I tried to explain to him that I was fine, but he wouldn't listen." (Sighs) "So, since I couldn't get to the Mushroom Kingdom anymore, I decided to stay here the rest of the time."

Sean: "I see. Thanks for telling me that." (To Superman) "Hey, Man of Steel, did you come to face with any villains while we were all separated?"

Superman: "No, but while I was flying around, I saw Lex Luthor talking to a haggard old man at one point. I didn't bother to listen in on their conversation, though."

Luigi: "What does 'haggard' mean?"

Sean: "That means extremely skinny. And I think Superman might be referring to Mr. Burns."

Luigi: "Who's Mr. Burns?"

Sean: "An evil elderly billionaire who lives in the Simpsons' hometown, Springfield."

Luigi: "Could he be with the villains?"

Sean: "Possibly; Mr. Burns often plays the villain in the Simpsons' franchise."

Luigi: "Oh, I see."

Sean: "Yeah." (Slight pause) "By the way, Luigi, how's Link doing?"

Luigi: "He's doing just fine. Peach and Daisy are taking good care of him."

Sean: "That's good to hear."

Mario: "What's wrong with Link?"

Sean: "He's in a slump because Zelda got easily captured by Ganondorf."

Mario: "Wow; that sucks."

Sean: "Yeah, you would know." (Sighs) "But let's not waste our time chatting; I need to tell everyone here some big news!"

Sean ran over to where Batman and Superman were standing and got the other heroes' attention by making a loud whistle with his fingers. As everyone quietly faced him, Sean began to explain some of what happened during the separation, including how he figured out _he's_ the one the villains are targeting and that the Joker mentioned something about a "master" at one point. When he was done explaining, Sean decided to interrogate Joker and Harley Quinn.

Sean: (to Joker and Harley) "Now, tell us who's behind all of this!"

Harley: "Forget it; we ain't telling you squat!" (Blows raspberry)

Joker: "Do you really believe you can make us talk easily with just words?"

Sean: "…Good point. Hey, Fox, can I borrow your blaster for a moment?"

Fox: "Sure." (Takes out his blaster and tosses it to Sean)

Sean: "Thanks." (Catches blaster and points it at Joker and Harley) "Okay, let's try this again." (In a serious tone) "Who is this 'master' you mentioned?"

Harley: "You think we'll be threatened by some fancy ray gun?!" (Sean points the blaster at the ground near her feet and fires, making a small hole; Harley's eyes widen) "Oh, shit!"

Sean: "Answer the damn question!"

Joker: "Fine!" (Annoyed sigh) "We were ordered to eliminate you by someone in a dark mask."

Batman: "We already know that part. We want to know who's _behind_ the dark mask!"

Joker: "Cool your jets, Bat-fart! Our master hasn't shown us his face, but he mentioned his name once."

Sean: "Interesting. What's his name?"

Harley: (groans) "His name…His name is…" (Takes a deep breath) "He said is name is To—!"

Before Harley could reveal the name, someone suddenly shouted, "Not so fast!" When everyone looked to the west side, they saw the tiny but devious Sheldon J. Plankton and his computer wife, Karen.

SpongeBob: "Plankton?! What are _you_ doing here?"

Plankton: (laughs sinisterly) "Funny you should ask, Sponge-Boob! Karen and I came here to deliver a message to the new guy from our master."

SpongeBob: "Oh, we don't need a message. We're about to find out who your master is by those two crazy clowns over there."

Plankton: (sees Joker and Harley tied-up) "Is that so? Karen, if you please?"

Karen: "I'm on it."

Karen fired a laser from her robotic finger to cut the rope that was keeping the Joker and Harley Quinn tied-up. When the two were free, Batman and Superman attempted to grab them, but Joker opened his jacket to reveal the five grenades and tugged on the string, forcing the two supers to back off and allow the dreaded clowns to escape.

Batman: "Damn it! We were so close to getting our information."

Superman: "Yeah, that really sucks."

Sean: (annoyed sigh) "So, Plankton, you said you have a message for me?"

Plankton: "That's correct. Karen?"

Karen: "I've got it."

Karen started a video on her monitor, which showed someone wearing a dark skull mask. The character began to speak in a Darth Vader-like voice, "Greetings, Sean. Are you having fun? I know you're wondering why your toys are alive and why you're toy-sized. Well, I have some good news for you. There is a special disk hidden somewhere in your playroom—one that will explain how everything came to be as it is today and reveal my true identity. If you can find that disk and play it on a computer, then all of your questions will be answered. But, let me give you a little heads up. Villains will come at you one-by-one during your search, and the ones you've already encountered will be more ruthless than before. You got that? Good luck, Sean…" The video ended after that, leaving Sean and the heroes speechless.

Plankton: (laughs sinisterly) "Well, you all heard the master—find the special disk and all of your questions will be answered. But the villains will be more ruthless than before."

Karen: "You don't actually have to repeat what the master said, honey."

Plankton: "Silence, Karen! Anyway, see you fools later." (Takes out a button and presses it)

After Plankton pressed the button, smoke popped out of Karen and completely covered the two. Although they couldn't see him, Sean and the heroes heard Plankton laughing evilly and then coughing, before saying, "Damn these blasted quick escapes!" When the smoke cleared up, Plankton and Karen were gone, leaving Sean and the heroes in a momentary state of confusion.

Donkey Kong: "Hey, Sean, who was that little green guy and the robot?"

Sean: "That was Plankton and his computer wife, Karen."

Donkey Kong: "Oh." (Short pause) "That little guy is married to a computer?"

Sean: "Yeah, pretty much."

Sonic: "And is that green shrimp really a villain?"

Sean: "He may not look like it, but yeah, Plankton is a bad guy. Just ask SpongeBob."

SpongeBob: (to Sonic) "It's true—Plankton is always trying to steal the secret food formula of a restaurant I work at so he could put it out of business and take over the world."

Sonic: (unimpressed) "…Is that all? Because it sounds pretty lame for a villain if you ask me."

Sean: "Okay, that's enough!" (Sighs) "Listen, guys, we need to forget about those two for now. Remember what the dark-masked guy said in the video message? There's a special disk somewhere around here that has the answers to all of this."

Mario: "He said it's in your playroom."

Sean: "This huge place _is_ my playroom!"

Luigi: "It is?"

Sean: "Yes; this is where I keep you guys safe to make the videos. Anyway, we should go find this disk, because I really want all of this craziness to end as soon as possible!"

Ash: "Does this mean we're going to separate again?"

Sean: (thinks for a few seconds) "Actually, no. This time, we're going to stick together."

Falco: (points at Knuckles) "You mean I have to be with this red dog-hog again?"

Knuckles: (furiously) "What the hell did you just call me?!"

Falco: "You heard me, dog-hog!"

Knuckles: "Take that back right now, you featherbrain!" (The two angrily glare at each other)

Sean: (to Amy) "Those two are still at it?"

Amy: (flatly) "Are you surprised?"

Sean: "…No, not really."

Dawn: "Why do you want us to stick together anyway, Sean?"

Sean: "Because during the separation, some of you guys were more interested in goofing off than actually trying to find the villains!"

Homer: (laughs) "I feel sorry for any of _those_ losers."

Sean: "_You're_ one of those 'losers', Homer!"

Homer: "D'oh!"

Sonic: (laughs at Homer) "Serves you right, tubby."

Sean: "Let's not forget about _you_, Sonic!"

Sonic: "Hey, all _I_ did was check out a comic book store for a little bit!"

Sean: "And…?"

Sonic: "And…!" (Rubs his head awkwardly) "I guess that pretty much _was_ all I did."

Sean: "Yeah. And you know what, guys? While we were separated, we encountered other toy characters, and some of them 'died' just like Big the Cat!"

Spider-Man: "What was with the air quotes over 'died'?"

Sean: "I don't know; I guess part of me is still not convinced that a toy can actually die."

Spider-Man: "Oh, I see." (Slight pause) "By the way, Sean, during my traveling, I noticed that my webs look and feel more like clay."

Sean: "Clay? Like the blood we saw earlier?"

Spider-Man: "Yeah. What do you think it means?"

Sean: "Well…" (Short pause) "Do any of you guys know what stop-motion is?"

SpongeBob: "Stop-motion? What's that?"

Sean: "Stop-motion is a type of animation that involves normally inanimate objects—usually toys like you guys. And clay is often used for special effects."

Fox: "Special effects?"

Sean: "Yes. In stop-motion, clay is used for things like blood, snow, barf, mud, sometimes water, and—as mentioned—Spidey's webs."

Peter: "So wait, if clay is used for all _that_ stuff, then let's say I had to use the bathroom. If I go in the toilet—"

Sean: "Yes, Peter; that would most likely be clay, too!" (Disgusted groan)

Optimus Prime: "What exactly are you getting at, Sean?"

Sean: "Well, I'm not 100% sure, but I think my videos may have a connection to what's going on here. I noticed this while I was with Yoshi at one point."

Batman: "If that's the case, then it sounds like someone's been stealing your videos."

Sean: "That can't be possible, because I keep my videos saved in a special computer file, which requires a password to open—one that only _I_ know. I also put up a firewall that prevents people from hacking into my server."

Lisa: "Have you been sharing your videos with anyone?"

Sean: "No." (Brief pause) "Although, for the past five weeks, I _have_ been sending copies of my videos to this guy at a studio I want to work at."

Lisa: "I see. And what is this guy's name?"

Sean: "Todd Willis."

Batman: "…Wait a minute. Harley nearly said the name of the villains' master before that tiny creature freed her and Joker. All she was able to say was 'To-'."

Sean: "You're right. What about that?"

Batman: "What if she was about to say something like 'Todd'?"

Sean: "Hmm…" (Thinks for a few seconds) "You may be right, Batman. But if Todd _is_ what Harley was going to say, I doubt it could be the same guy I just mentioned, because I've chatted with him online for the past few weeks, and as far as I can tell, he seems like a pretty cool guy."

Batman: "But what if it _is_ the same guy?"

Lisa: "Yeah; what if this Todd guy is actually backstabbing you?"

Sean: "Well, then I would be totally screwed." (Sighs) "Okay, guys, listen! We can't waste any more time here; we need to find this special disk before things get more out of hand!"

Ash: "But what about the villains? The dark-masked guy said they're going to be more ruthless than they were earlier today."

Sean: "That's another reason why we need to stick together! If we separate again, there's a good chance that most of us will not survive! We need to find that disk so we can put an end to this nonsense once and for all!" (Takes a deep breath) "So what do you say, guys? Are you all up for the challenge?"

For a moment, everyone was silent. No one was sure if this ragtag team of heroes could really take on the villains together. But then, Link took out his sword, raised it up high, and said, "I'm willing to take on this quest, in order to rescue Princess Zelda!" Sean and the others were really amazed Link was able to make a brave statement like that. It was enough to give everyone some confidence.

Fox: "If Link's up for the challenge, then so am I!"

Bart: "Yeah; I'm ready to kick some ass!"

Chris: "Me, too!"

Sandy: "I'll beat those doggone bastards like ugly on an ape! Yee-haw!"

Mario: "I haven't been able to fight yet, so I'm in, too!"

Optimus Prime: "Even without the other Autobots, Bumblebee and I will make Megatron pay for having us mistakenly kill innocent people!"

Donkey Kong: "And Diddy and I will avenge Cranky!"

Sonic: "Even though I haven't seen him yet, I'm willing to show Eggman a thing or two!"

Superman: "And I'll finally get to do some action around here!"

Sean: (laughs) "That's the spirit, everyone! So, are you all ready to move out?!"

The Toys: "Yeah!" (They cheer and applaud)

Sean: "Excellent! But we'd better find that disk soon. There's only…" (Checks watch) "…three hours left until 3:00."

Brock: "What happens at 3:00?"

Sean: "That's when my neighbor, Jodi said she'd be here."

Ash: "Isn't that the lady you were shouting at on your phone earlier?"

Sean: "Yeah…But hopefully, I won't need to wait for _her_ help. I have another friend who said he'll come by after he finishes watching a movie, which should be in another half hour or so." (Sighs) "Alright, that all being said, let's go!"

The Toys: "Yeah!" (They head out)

Sean: "I love being a leader."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the final chapter/scene of Act III. As the title stats, Sean and the Hero Toys (minus Princess Zelda but including Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao) reunite at the hideout play set, where Mario reveals he never made it to the Mushroom Kingdom (mostly because of Superman's ignorance) but finally managed to get Sean's name right thanks to Luigi. Joker and Harley Quinn nearly reveal the identity of the Villain Toys' master until Plankton and Karen interfere to show our protagonist a video of the main antagonist—currently known as "Dark Mask". :o **

**So now, Sean and the Hero Toys have a new objective: To find a special disk that contains all the answers to this bizarre mystery. This time, however, they are sticking together and will take on nearly all the major Villain Toys to obtain the disk. They'll likely succeed, but will most of them survive? :p**

**Man, this scene was harder to write than Act II. Instead keeping it fairly simple by having mostly just the Primary Heroes speak, I decided to give certain Supporters and Damsels at least one line. When you have a ragtag team of around 40 characters in the same room, trying to figure out who says what is quite challenging. ^^;**

**Also, could Dark Mask REALLY be Todd Willis like Batman and Lisa Simpson suspect? Who knows? YOU definitely won't until much later in the story. :3 All I can say is that Dark Mask is not a toy but in fact a live-action human just like Sean. =p**

**That all being said, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for Act IV! :)**

**P.S. Happy 2020! :D**


End file.
